Curse of the Jin
by Karasuman
Summary: The journey of a young man as he struggles with the demons of his cursed past. Will he live a normal life, or will the world be under the heel of the Jin family's might? A Jin Chonshu fanfiction.
1. Pleasant Correspondence

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Disclaimer to people currently waiting for a next installment of Rashoujin Chronicles: _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I've been having extreme problems with writing up Chapter 6, fighting off schoolwork, crashing computers, stupid people... I've been so busy and everything. I did have time to write this up, though. Sorry. Regardless, I hope you like it. You probably won't though, since there are very few Jin Chonshu fans (except for people on GameFAQs, surprisingly)._

Author's Note: _Chonshu__ is one of my favorites in Fatal Fury 3 and onwards, despite the opinions of other people. His theme in FF3 and RBFF (not Special or anything, the original) are frigging awesome, especially the NGCD versions. _

_Though I like a lot of SNK characters, I rarely hate anyone with a passion. Ash Crimson is an exception. Moving on._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 1: _Pleasant Correspondence_**

My Dear Brother, Chonshu,

How are you, brother? I hope Korea is treating you as well as China is treating me. I suppose my own exploits will not seem as impressive as your's, being that you are under Master Kim's tutelage.

Well, perhaps not AS well, because Master Tung is a **very** hard taskmaster, truly, and I think I am finally getting a grasp on the practices he has set forth for me. If your Korea is anything like my China, there'd be some back-breaking work.

Though my life is hard, I feel as if I am finally accomplishing something with my life.

Chonshu,

I am sorry for what I did.

- Chonrei

_I_

_II_

_III_

My Illustrious Brother, Chonrei!

I'm doing absolutely fine, brother! Other than the _back-breaking_ work that Kim- I'm sorry, Master Kim, is having me carry out. I bet it's nothing compared to what you're doing.

Y'know, Chonrei,

I'm not sorry at all. I guess you were right about getting rid of those scrolls... What were we thinking? Oh well, it's all behind us, eh?

- Your humble brother, Chonshu

_I_

_II_

_III_

Hello again, Chonshu,

Humble? _Hardly_! I wish to relate to you something that might be fit for your sense of humor (not mine, of course). Master Tung had me carry some bamboo over to another town, and also gave me a camera to hand over to his visiting friend, Master Jubei. I had been humming some tune that had stuck in my head, and I lost track of time- not to mention where I was going. I accidentally went into private property (I was that absentminded, imagine that!) and was walking along a dirt trail next to a bamboo forest, when I spied upon a lake. I heard someone singing, and out of curiosity (even from here I can hear your giggling- it's not something I normally do, Chonshu!) went to investigate.

Imagine my surprise when it was **_Mai Shiranui_**, of all people! She was naked, and was bathing in the lake. Before I continue, speak nothing of this, Chonshu- I mean it!

I turned away quickly- then I saw it. Master Jubei, _spying_ on her! Master Tung's friend, a pervert! I had heard rumors, but this was ridiculous. The comedy doesn't end there, however. Andy Bogard appeared, and smacked Master Jubei upside the head!

A photograph is enclosed with this letter.

However, I think Bogard must have spotted me, but I dashed away before he could return to his senses.

I hope you aren't having too much fun at my expense,

- Your far more humble brother, Chonrei

_I_

_II_

_III_

Chonrei, my good brother,

You fool! You should've taken a picture of **Shiranu**i! Ha, I'm joking. Well, no, _not really_, but I've hung up that picture of Bogard and Jubei on my bed-post. I'm sleeping in a bunk with someone else, and everytime she comes in she gets a kick out of it. I wonder what Master Kim would think of it.

I'm sorry, but your _whole letter_ had me in stitches. I couldn't stop laughing, even during training. All the other students were laughing at me when Master Kim ordered me to do twice my usual menial labor. But it was worth it, I tell you.

I wish things like that happened around here. It's pretty boring, I wish we travelled more often. Master Kim needs to send me to a tournament overseas. When I tried to push that subject, he'd tell me I wasn't ready. Sigh.

Actually, there was something that you might find quite amusing. Master Kim's sons were playing around with an airplane they constructed together. The rowdy one was the one flying it, while the normally calm one (the one that seems to be growing up as righteous as Master Kim) was trying to wrest the remote for the controls out of the rowdy one's hands. While both sons were fighting over whose turn it would be to fly the plane, it actually flew **_STRAIGHT_** into Master Kim's quarters. I heard a scream, presumably Master Kim's wife. Both sons took one look at each other and bolted away. I picked up the remote and went upstairs to check up on the poor victims of these siblings' plane.

Master Kim's wife was sighing and picking up clothes, apparently she and Master Kim were planning to somewhere, and the contents of the briefcase she had been packing was scattered everywhere. Master Kim himself looked immensely angry, so I handed over it to him and explained to him what happened. I don't think my being cheeky really helped, as Master Kim seemed to grow in height, his eyes burning with **righteous rage**- he pointed the door out to me, indicating that I leave immediately. Then I had a capital idea with which to relieve my **extreme** boredom. I asked for the plane and the remote. Before Master Kim could any more wrathful than he already was, I told him it was for personal use and that I was not going to let his sons anywhere near it. He assented and handed over both items.

So here's what I'm planning, Chonrei! How about we rebuild this plane? I figured that the superior intelligence of the Jins could definitely do much better on it, as Master Kim's sons had done a very rushed job.

Send a reply as soon as possible,

- Your humblest brother, Chonshu

_I_

_II_

_III_

Chonshu, my esteemed brother,

I am astonished at your arrogance! Humblest, **indeed**!

Although I do agree with you on our intelligence, that isn't in any doubt. Build (or rather, _rebuild_) a plane, you say? I think this is a good way to pass the time, anything for you Chonshu. I'm going to find it extremely difficult to find materials, however, considering how much me and Master Tung are constantly moving. If we're working together, are we going to keep sending each other this airplane?

I wish I could say more, my letter is dwarfed compared to your previous one. Master Tung is working me extremely hard now- I'm surprised my legs haven't given out, yet!

... Yet. Is Master Kim working you this hard?

- Your tired and baffled brother, Chonrei

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 1.

_I_

_II_

_III_

Author's Note: _It will get serious, later on. Very serious. But for now..._

Fun Fact: _Chonshu's__ favorite music is anime themes. I can imagine him humm__ing the Dangaio theme at an anime con._


	2. Hope, Suspicion, and the Supernatural

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, the events of King of Fighters 2000 has happened._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 2: _Hope, Suspicion, and the Supernatural_**

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Osu!" Jin Chonshu said, psyching up after his bout with one of the other trainees. It sure felt good to win- though it was a little unfair, seeing as he had so much more fighting experience than anyone else here- much more- though they didn't really know that. Chonshu knew that the other trainees had **some** hint that he was special… But they didn't know exactly what. Most of them decided that the speed of his attacks (for the Jins were very rapid fighters) were just some inherited natural talent.

Kim did know the source of his power, however. Chonshu wasn't surprised that he didn't look all that impressed. Chonshu laughed. "That was pretty good!"

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Arrogant," The other trainee grunted, as he struggled to get up.

"Hey, hey, I'm not arrogant, I'm just a sarcastic ass," Chonshu said, helping him up.

"Thanks," The trainee said, dusting himself off and going over to another group. At this point, Kim strode over to Chonshu.

"That was good, Jin. You're improving in the manners department," Kim said, his face stern. The Reformer of Evil was remembering the first time Chonshu practiced with his other students. Kim had scolded him for using rather cheap tactics (such as making use of the Jin family's speed). That wasn't the worst part. When Chonshu began to use his teleportation tricks, Kim forced him to scrub floors for a week- twenty-four hours, seven days a week, that is. Chonshu learned his lesson.

"Thanks, chief." Chonshu said, scratching the back of his head and holding a hand out to shake Kim's.

"That's Master Kim to you, Chonshu. Have more respect for your elders!" Kim said, taking Chonshu's hand and shaking it firmly. Maybe a little too firmly for Chonshu's comfort. Kim suddenly placed both of his hands on Chonshu's shoulders. "Chonshu, I have a proposition for you."

"What's that, Master Kim?" Chonshu said, looking a little surprised.

"… I wasn't sure if I should do it before. Chonshu, even though I placed you in your age group, I think you're ready for some of the higher tourneys that we're participating in abroad," Kim said. Chonshu couldn't believe his ears- was Kim Kaphwan, the rigid "temperamental fighter of justice" (as Chonshu had described Kim in his last letter to Chonrei) going to let him leave the school, and go out and actually represent Korean Tae Kwon Do?

"Master Kim, if you're saying what I think you're saying, I am prepared for anything. **_BELIEVE ME._** I am ready." Chonshu said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" Kim said, scrutinizing Chonshu. "You've got the physique of a thirteen-year-old, and you've been here only four years. It's 2000, and there are many powerful fighters in the tournaments I have in mind for you."

"No sweat," Chonshu said, raising a fist. "I can handle it."

"… I also must inform you that you are not allowed to use any of the Jin family's techniques. None at all."

"Oh, come on! Everyone's got their own little tricks-" Chonshu retorted, or at least tried to, before Kim silenced him with a look.

"None. AT. **_ALL_**. I mean it, Chonshu. If you're going to represent Tae Kwon Do, you're going to have to hold back on those powers. They aren't completely based on the training and honing of skills, and you know that."

Chonshu sighed. He did know that… The blood of the Jins… Though most of it's power was locked away when Chonrei tore up the scrolls, Chonshu still had a cerain level of access to it. He also knew that his blood contained a… demonic essence. Chonshu always wondered why Kim had taken him in, knowing this. He decided at some point that it was the **ultimate project** for the Reformer of Evil. Still…

"Chonshu?" Chonshu snapped out of his thoughts when Kim spoke.

"Oh… Absolutely, Master Kim." Chonshu replied, knowing that trying to convince Kim otherwise was futile. He'd finally get to go somewhere else, anyway! He didn't want to miss this chance.

"Chonshu, the tournament will be against other Tae Kwon Do contestants, and was normally intended for people three ages over you. I'm sure you'll do fine... It'll be held in the United States, at the place where they're constructing Second Southtown."

"Second Southtown? What do you mean by- Oh…" Chonshu remembered the previous events of this year. Master Kim and other participants in the King of Fighters 2000 had seen first-hand the destruction of Southtown as the Zero Cannon fired upon it. Scores of lives were lost, and the town was almost completely obliterated… Chonshu remembered seeing it from a distance.

He thought of all the lives lost.

He also remembered Delta Park.

"Don't sweat it, Master Kim. I'll do my best to prepare for it. When does it take place?"

"You've got three months to train before we depart for Second Southtown. I'm glad you accepted, Chonshu."

"Jin Chonshu isn't a _craven_, no sir. I'm glad you gave me the opportunity, Master Kim."

_I_

_II_

_III_

Chonshu was back on his bunk, and busily writing****

Dear Chonrei,

Good news!

Master Kim is finally letting me participate in a tournament, and I'm finally going to get **_out_** of Korea! This is wonderful!-

Chonshu looked over at the plane that he and Chonrei had started on three years ago. It had been so long, since then. The reason they were taking long was because both of the brothers had been mailing the model back and forth, and they were spending a long time altering the design and talking about what kind of paint job they would use on it. Chonshu continued to scribble quickly****

We've got three months to train, wish me luck! Oh, and I'm sending you the last part. We have to attach the last wing (I did the other one, and a really good job you could say), and then we're finished. Three long years, and we're finished.

Hope to tell you about my crushing victory (or defeat),

- Chonshu

_I_

_II_

_III_

It was one week before the tournament in Second Southtown (still not anywhere near finished construction) was going to start. Kim and Chonshu were packing, hoping to arrive and scout out the other contestants. Chonshu found out that Kim was very competitive… He wasn't being a lunatic about it, but he was always looking at reports of recent Tae Kwon Do masters (and the students they were sending at this tournament), going "hmm" and "hrmm".

Chonshu was also anxious…

The longest time that Chonrei had ever spent replying was two months, and it was almost three months.

Perhaps Chonshu was just being overly worrisome.

Yeah… Chonrei's probably just really busy.

Chonshu received a letter that morning. He brought it to his bunk. His roommate was sleeping in the upper bunk, so he could read what was inside it privately****

****

Youngest of the Jin brothers, this is Tung Fu Rue.-

Chonshu suddenly felt extremely worried… It was Chonrei's master, Tung Fu Rue! He of all people, sending the letter… Something must've happened to Chonrei! He continued on, his eyes pasted nervously to the letter****

****

You must head to Hong Kong. Immediately. Take a ship, I will meet you at the docks.

_I_

_II_

_III_

Although Chonshu had trouble convnincing Kim to let him leave for Hong Kong, when Chonshu told him that his brother needed him and could have been in dire condition (even though Chonshu didn't actually know this), Kim assented.

"Nisan…" Chonshu murmured, sitting in the small room of the rickety ship he was using. It was nothing like most of the grand vessels that Chonshu had used previously… But it was the one that would leave for China the earliest. Chonshu felt that time was of importance, for some reason… Why? Chonshu knew that thinking about this was making him too nervous, and decided not to dwell on this, and looked outside.

Those storms looked rougher than the captain of this ship had claimed. The captain said that he could weather most storms with ease… But this one looked serious. What Chonshu meant by serious, was that a storm like this could probably take down a barge ten times a ship this size.

Chonshu bit his lip. It had only been a day since they left. The weather had changed too dramatically… It was a completely sunny day when they had left Korea. Chonshu had jokingly said that only a divine act of Heaven could possibly change the sky. He was beginning to think that perhaps it **_had_**.

Suddenly, Chonshu saw something that couldn't have been possible. The clouds were swirling… This wasn't some wind-based phenomenon, a tornado or a hurricane or some such… They were forming into the shape of a dragon. Chonshu, for some reason, was too transfixed to call for help. The dragon gave off a roar, and was heading rapidly for him. It opened it's mouth, as if ready to consume the entire ship.

Chonshu turned to run out of the room and warn the captain… He was horrified when he found that the door wasn't there. He whirled around… There was no door…

The room seemed to be getting smaller…

In his desperation, Chonshu began slamming on the walls with his fists.

The window was getting larger, the dragon was becoming more clear and visible… It's roars mixed with the clash of the waves and the thunderous lightning…

Chonshu cried out, as the dragon suddenly shot through the window, and engulfed him… He collapsed, and everything went black.

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 2.

Author's Note: _Weird chapter, huh?_


	3. Out of the ordinary Escort

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, the events of King of Fighters 2000 has happened._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 3: Out-of-the-ordinary Escort**

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Ugh…" Chonshu said, his head aching when he awoke. Everything seemed fuzzy, and he felt a need to rub his head. He tried to lift a hand, but he couldn't. His view eventually cleared…

_Was that a dream? That was crazy- oh what the...!_ Chonshu was shocked to find himself tied up on a chair, rope bound tightly, sitting in some warehouse. There were crates, a wall… _A damn wall, _Chonshu thought bitterly. He couldn't see much of anything. He could hear a forklift lugging around boxes. He could also hear someone talking outside in Chinese. Being Chinese himself, from the conversation he was able to easily able to find that he was in Hong Kong.

Help!, he shouted in his native language. They didn't hear him as he heard what seemed to be the warehouse's doors slam shut.

_… I can break myself free, easily._ Chonshu thought to himself, scoffing inwardly. _But time to figure out who these jokers are and what they're up to. They think they can capture a member of the Jin family, **ha!**_

"Well lookie, lookie, he's awake!" What appeared to be your classic shirtless blue pants-wearing black Hong Kong thug said. He brandished a club, and Chonshu could've laughed and teleported out of these ropes, and kick him in the face with one hit. Chonshu decided to humor the thug, though.

"Wh-wh-what do you want?" Chonshu stammered, pretending to be afraid. If he hadn't pursued Tae Kwon Do, he probably would've made a good actor.

"Ho, boy. Hey kid!" The thug smacked Chonshu with his club. Chonshu faked pain by crying out- but that hit was enough to make any serious fighter laugh.

"Ouch, you didn't have to do that- hrrk!" The thug suddenly grabbed Chonshu by the collar.

"I don't have to do anything. But I did. Everywhere left and right, people have been stealing opportunities from me. Not this time! I was desperate for a job, anything. You can't possibly know what it feels like, you little runt. But boy, was I lucky, you were an easy target. Just your regular TKD kid, 'cept lying on the floor unconscious. Oh man, the money I'm going to get out of you-" Chonshu could not take this anymore, and laughed.

"Regular TKD kid?" Chonshu said, glancing at his training uniform. "Buddy, you're kidding me. Oh, and I don't need to hear your life sob story."

"Nobody talks back to Michael Max!" The thug said, hitting Chonshu again. Chonshu decided he had overstepped things a bit, as he wanted to know who was out to get him.

"Ow… Ow… Please don't do that again…" Chonshu said, sobbing. Good thing Max wasn't good at reading emotions, because he was crying with tears of laughter, not of suffering. _Michael Max, the **WASHOUT BOXER?** AHAHAHAHAHA!_

Max was starting to get annoyed that Chonshu was choking up with laughter, but Max didn't know this, so he growled, "Quit sniveling. Jin said I could rough you up, but not too much."

"!? Jin!?" Chonshu said, suddenly alert. He quieted down when Max threw him a glare. _Chonrei__…? No, it can't be…! Could it? Tung's letter… Was there more to it than I thought?_

"Wouldn't you like to know." Max said, turning away from Chonshu and walking over to a crate and inspecting it. "Hey, Grey! Throw me that crowbar!"

_Okay, keep calm Chonshu… Stop sweating. I said stop sweating, damn you! It's not what you think. The possibility that Chonrei has set a boxer-reject-turned-Hong-Kong-reject is slim to none. Hell, that's something you'd do Chonshu. Okay, what is this moron doing?_

"Hey," Chonshu said all of a sudden.

"What?" Max snapped, struggling to pry open the crate.

"Snnrk… It opens the other way."

"Okay, that's it chuckles, it's time to go back to sleep."

_Okay, crap, that looks like it's definitely going to hurt this time... Me and my big mouth… Time to teleport- _

"**LET'S BURN IT UP!**"

Right before Michael Max's crowbar was going to land on Jin Chonshu's voice, someone howled in pain.

"_HWARGH!_"

"_OOF!_"

"**_OUCH!_**"

"What in the heck?" Chonshu said, perplexed. _Only one man says something like that… Wolfgang Krauser?? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?_

"Ho… Holy…!" Max said, dropping his crowbar. "No way, man! Just no way!"

"What, you idiot! Turn me around so I can see! Nggh! N-" Chonshu said, struggling to hop and turn around. Then he stopped. _Chonshu__… You idiot… You can just teleport…_

Before he could, a body soared above and past Chonshu, and slammed into the wall, the impact making a small crater. Chonshu could see Max reluctantly putting up his fists.

"I'm not gonna let this happen, you bastard! We're going to get our due from the kid, or my isn't Michael Max! **TORNADO UPPER!**" Michael Max brought his fist back, crouched a little, and threw his fist upwards, throwing a small tornado at whoever beat up Max's posse.

"That little thing isn't going to stop me," Krauser said. "**Blitzball**"

"**_AUGH!_**" Michael Max was blasted into the wall by Krauser's Blitzball, out cold.

Chonshu could hear the clanking of Wolfgang Krauser's boots as he came into view. Dressed in his trademark Strolheim armor, Krauser examined Max, then shrugged. "You can get up by yourself." He turns to Chonshu. "Well?"

"Uh…" Chonshu said, not sure what to do. He wiggled around a bit. "I… I kinda can't."

"Don't take me for a fool, Jin Chonshu. I know what your clan can do… I know a lot about the Jins, actually. Get out of those ropes, and follow me. I'm afraid Tung could not make it, but we will meet him in Hunan province. Make haste."

Chonshu teleports off his chair, appearing in front of Krauser. He stretched a bit and yawned. "What do you mean, 'we'? What business do you have with that old man?"

"I have no time to explain." Krauser said, turning away from him.

"Wait just **_one_** minute," Chonshu said quickly, "Everything's been happening too fast for me. Was it my brother who had me unsuccessfully kidnapped, **_Krauser_**? I want some explanations, and I'm pretty sure I can get it from someone like you. After all, what the heck would the great scion of the Strolheim family be doing here, in a noisy and corrupted place like Hong Kong, of all places?"

"As I said before, now is **not** the time to elaborate on the situation, except for one thing." Krauser said, nearly at the door of the warehouse. "Your brother, Chonrei- he is dying."

"You're joking!" Chonshu explained. "We Jins have an immense resistance to sickness. Nothing could take down my brother-"

"I'm afraid that your brother did not come down with anything," Krauser said. There was a strange hint of sadness in his voice. "… Your brother was attacked. He has suffered grievous wounds… Maybe fatal wounds."

"Attacked!?!" Chonshu said, shocked and horrified. "I… I can't… Krauser, you swear that you aren't lying?"

"I wish I weren't, little one…" Krauser said, stopping outside. It was raining, and the sky was literally pouring.

"… … Please… If you aren't… Lead me to him…" Chonshu said, running outside with him.

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 3.

Author's Note: _After an appearance by Michael Max (who I think is an effing' wimp, he got knocked out in one hit in the anime, a scene that's easy to miss), things get from bad to worse._


	4. Jin Yuan Part I

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. This will become more apparent as time goes on._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 4: Jin Yuan Part I**

"I don't get it… You, Wolfgang Krauser, of all people… Why are you involved?" Chonshu said, as he and Krauser entered the outskirts of the city.

"Be careful with your disguise," Krauser said quickly, his hand moving swiftly to Chonshu's hood- Chonshu was wearing a thick raincoat- and pulling it down on the front side so that Chonshu's whole face was hidden.

"Beg your pardon, Mr. Krauser (sorry I called you '_Krauser_', **spur of the moment** thing you see), but I can't see a dern thing." Chonshu said, lifting up his hood slightly. The rain was beating against both his and Krauser's bodies, so much that he was surprised that Krauser wasn't bothered by it. Hell, Chonshu certainly was. But Chonshu observed that Krauser was wearing a much heavier raincoat. Chonshu thought he looked a little silly in it, considering how tall he was. Those who walked by them were more intimidated than amused, however...

"And," Chonshu continued, "You haven't answered my question."

"This place is too public… Someone could hear us. Further forward, when we get on the road. There won't be many people out there, considering that this storm hasn't lifted for quite a while now."

"Wait a minute," Chonshu muttered, "We could be risking a flood. I may be a Jin, but I can still drown."

"Sometimes, Jin Chonshu, family lineage isn't something one should be proud of."

"What're ya talking about?" Chonshu snorted. "You've got the whole frigging Strolheim legacy behind you, you guys are known for being the most hot-blooded fighters of Germany... Wait, not just Germany, all of Western Europe. Even the Jins of previous times knew about you! Nothing like being the most powerful fighter in the western world, having every buckle under your might-"

"Being known as part of a line of cold, cruel fighters has it's drawbacks, Jin Chonshu. My ancestors have done dark, evil things in the past. They may have been one of the strongest in the world, but they have committed atrocious deeds… As have the Jin."

"Hey, don't drag my line through the mud!" Chonshu said, reacting out of indignation. However, Krauser looked at him so inexorably that Chonshu almost mistook his emotion as anger.

"… We will speak more of this later." Krauser's face suddenly lightened, as if guiltily, and turned away, striding forward.

"… Yeah…" Chonshu said, quiet as he decided to continue walking and keep his mouth shut.

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Do you know who the Hakkyokuseiken are?" Krauser said, as he and Chonshu had reached a dirt road. They decided to stop at a small roadside establishment. Krauser ordered the both of them drinks and took a seat.

"Not really…" Chonshu said, thinking hard. Then it came to him. "Oh… Wait a minute… That's the style that you, Master Tung Fu Rue, Terry Bogard, and your half-brother take from, right?"

"That's part of it, yes-" Krauser was interrupted as Chonshu went on.

"Your half-brother! That's it, thief of my ancient line's relics, the Immortal Geese Howard is back, isn't he? He's the one who hurt Chonrei, isn't he!?" Chonshu said, looking at Krauser as if **_he_** had been the one to do it.

Krauser sighed heavily, and tapped. He stared at the darkened sky outside, stretching a hand out of the window. "If it were my younger sibling, this would not be as complex as it is. Geese wouldn't be able to bring things to the magnitude that it is at, currently…"

"You're talking cryptically, and that's a Jin's job," Chonshu put in, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you that I don't know what _in **heck**_ you're talking about. Beg your pardon, Mr. Krauser."

"For that, I apologize. Tung could explain it much better than I could. I was just as confused as he was, when I… Well, I won't talk about that."

"What, were you roughing up the old master for information?" Chonshu said, snidely. Krauser narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh… I'm sorry…"

"No, you're absolutely correct. I was looking for information on the Hakkyokuseiken… However, he told me more of their rivals."

"Their rivals?"

"That year was early 1992, before the second King of Fighters tournament that I hosted."

"The first global King of Fighters!" Chonshu exclaimed.

"I was a fool, then. Finding that the techniques I had been taught by my late father were adapted from a style originating from Ancient China, I searched for the only man that was master of this style."

"Tung Fu Rue, yes, this became common knowledge," Chonshu said, nodding.

"He told me that the Hakkyokuseiken style goes as far back as the times of the Shang dynasty."

"As early as 1700 BC. How does this connect with-" Krauser held up a hand.

"I didn't understand either, but Tung went on to tell me that the Hakkyokuseiken would become rivals of another school that was formed around the same time. This is where my story begins to interest you, because this school was called Jin."

"Jin? That isn't so special," Chonshu said, laughing. "There must've been a lot of things called Jin at that time."

"What's more, the leader of this school had surname also called Jin. His name was Jin Yuan Chonshu."

"… Okay, yeap, I'm listening."

"Yes, that similarity must be interesting to you. Most of his peers preferred to call him Jin Yuan however, and that's how I'll refer to him. Apparently, the Hakkyokuseiken and the Jin were at odds and neither school could best the other. The Jin went to seek for ways to get an edge over the Hakkyokuseiken. They went so far as to copy the Hakkyokuseiken's moves. Has it ever occurred to you that the Teio Tengan Ken looks similar to my Blitzball? That's because, like the Blitzball, the Tengan Ken was taken from a Hakkyokuseiken move."

"I really hadn't thought of that…" Chonshu mused.

Krauser coughed, getting Chonshu's attention again. "They decided to step up their efforts. Jin Yuan was a cunning man, but his time was running out. He had become old, and so he decided to communicate with a demon."

"A demon… I think I know where this is going," Chonshu muttered. He knew there was demonic power in him… And often wondered where it came from. All he knew is that it gave him power. He thought knowing that was enough… But if something in the past was the reason Chonrei was the way he was, now…

"The demon decided that, in exchange for control of their souls, Jin Yuan and his followers would become the greatest warriors of China."

"Something out of an anime! That's disappointing," Chonshu said, throwing up his hands.

"Do not joke about this, Jin Chonshu! Anyways, Jin Yuan was much better than that…"

"Better than a demon? Well, that's to be expected…"

"Jin Yuan was a great martial artist, considering he pioneered his own style. I already told you he was cunning, and also intelligent. As an example of his intelligence, he and his cohorts were able to trap, defeat, and murder the demon when he took a physical form. It was said that Yuan, with the help of a Chinese mystic (his name was Tung), was the one to land the final blow. He and the students of the school of Jin were to absorb the power of the demon. However, Jin Yuan alone was fated to take the demon's power, and gain both immense power and the final gift of corruption- immortality."

"Tung? There were mystics in his family?"

"Yes… Tung's ancestor realized his mistake. Jin Yuan convinced Tung that he was out to rid the world OF a demon. Tung was never told that Jin Yuan had SUMMONED the demon, and Tung realized this truth moments after Jin Yuan took the demon's power. Jin Yuan's vision shifted from the ultimate defeat of the Hakkyokuseiken and the triumph of the Jin over them as **the** school of the Middle Kingdom, to **_conquering_** China and maybe the world. With great power comes a heavy responsibility. Jin Yuan decided he was responsible for becoming ultimate ruler of the world. His power seemed unmatched, and he murdered all the pupils of his school, and was about to finish off Tung himself. Then the Hakkyokuseiken showed up. Jin Yuan decided he would take them all on himself, but with their combined might the Hakkyokuseiken defeated Jin Yuan. A heavy amount of the once-prominent martial artist master's power was stripped off by Tung and transferred to-"

"The Jin Scrolls." Chonshu said, finishing that sentence. "I can figure out that much."

"However, Jin Yuan managed to escape. How, I do not know. He was a clever man, of course…"

"Obviously, if he could lure a demon out of the metaphysical planes and summarily defeat it…" Chonshu said.

"In the universal sense, that is **_nothing_** to be proud of."

"Right, I got that already…" Chonshu said.

"Jin Yuan's life continued to be prolonged indefinitely. He still retained much of his power, as well. He went into hiding, and soon his name was forgotten to the public. Even the Hakkyokuseiken nearly forgot. However, that name, Jin, continued to passed down to the Tung, even to today." Krauser said, taking a long sip of his drink.

"But if Tung Fu Rue knew this… Then why did he take Chonrei in…" Chonshu asked, looking expectantly at Krauser. Krauser rubbed his temples… He looked extremely tired. So tired, Chonshu noticed, that it was as if he could count the number of bags under Krauser's eyes.

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 4.

Author's Note: _Blast from the past, remember this? Chonshu accuses Geese of knowing about the Jin Scrolls in Fatal Fury 3 saying "Your battles with Tung and Krauser led you to our secret." This is part of where Chapter 4 is coming from._


	5. Jin Yuan Part II

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. This will become more apparent as time goes on._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 5: _Jin Yuan Part II_**

_I_

_II_

_III_

"… Is it because you've heard all of this before?" Chonshu said, still counting on his fingers the number of bags each under Krauser's eyes… He was up to six.

"... Hm?" Krauser said, shaking his glass. "Yes, I've heard this before. It is not why I look as if I haven't had any sleep, however."

"What's with that look, then?" Chonshu said, taking a swig of his drink. He found it revolting and spat it out. The establishment's owner threw him a glowering look. "Nevermind, it's probably none of my business. You sure are telling me a lot about my own past, though… Much of it I didn't even know. Probably because I'm the youngest Jin… I've only been here for two-hundred years and they only told most of the history to Chonrei… And you must've been **_really_** patient to listen to this much if you wanted to shake down Tung Fu Rue for information on-"

"Shake him down for information? It was impossible for me, at the time, actually… He was actually forcing it down my throat. But there's another time for that story."

"I see," Chonshu said, standing up. He wished he didn't have to listen to Krauser, like this, as interesting as this story. The most important thing on his mind was getting to Chonrei, and they were on the border between Guangdong and Hunan. "Damn this impossible weather."

"I'm sorry that the elements are working against us, but we must rest, we have much longer to walk."

"… I know… I don't have to like it." Chonshu said, sitting in his chair.

"What I'm telling you is very important… We haven't much time." Krauser said, watching Chonshu adjust his chair.

"Why? What does it have to do with anything??""

"Your brother's attackers are deeply involved in the Jin's past, Chonshu. Chonrei resisted, and the ones who attacked him did so to make him pay for it."

"You still haven't told me how my brother is doing."

"I have been quiet because you need to see it for yourself. Please, hear me out Jin Chonshu."

"… Okay. Alright. It's just… Really hard to think right now."

Krauser nodded. "… Jin Yuan hid out, and continued his own line. His offspring were also immortal. However, although their lives were much longer, they often suffered curious deaths such that there was still a requirement for each generation to have new children. Regardless, his family's influence in China began to grow into tremendous proportions. In the second century AD, it was finally time for Jin Yuan to make his move. The Prime Minister of the then-installed child-emperor of China, the lord Cao Cao, made overtures and offerings to the first documented ruler of Japan at the time, the Empress Himiko. A corrupt official was said to have given gifts of food to the Empress. However, these foods were tainted by the official… He was none other than Jin Yuan, just under a different name. His plan was to take out the Mikado and use Japan as his base of operations with which to rule the rest of the world, starting with China. Japan as a springboard, Jin Yuan could possibly attack China and retake the Jin Scrolls. However, a group of sorcerers under the Empress knew immediately that there was something wrong with this 'gift'. With their advice, Himiko had the food thrown out. Do you know who these Japanese sorcerers are…?"

"… Could it be? Sokaku's family, the Mochizuki?"

"The very same."

"Urgh…" Chonshu rubbed his head. "Chonrei mentioned that they were our mortal enemies… I didn't know it went this far back!"

"Some of the Mochizuki followed Jin Yuan to China. Jin Yuan himself was remonstrated by Cao Cao for souring relationships between China and Japan, and the Prime Minister sent away Jin Yuan, and soon after enlisted the help of assassins. The rivals of Jin, the Hakkyokuseiken, were the assassins he specifically used. However, they were no match for Jin Yuan. Although he was but one man, the Hakkyokuseiken had weakened over time, for whatever reason... They had weakened so much that other rival schools could easily disperse and eliminate them if they so pleased. Only the descendant of Tung, whom the Hakkyokuseiken had taken in, could stand a chance. However, it wasn't enough. Right before the final blows could be landed, the Mochizuki appeared and assisted the Hakkyokuseiken, and together Jin Yuan was finally defeated. Tung, finishing the work that his predecessor had done, vanquished Jin Yuan's essence into the Jin Scrolls. The Mochizuki, figuring out what Jin Yuan had done in the past, requested that the Jin Scrolls be burnt immediately. Tung said that the Jin Scrolls would simply manifest again in some form if not properly disposed of. The Mochizuki asked why this was- Tung replied that the essence of a man can never truly be destroyed, and if so determined can linger and even revitalize itself. The Jin Scrolls were only a way to **lock** the power of Jin, and apparently burning it would only release it. The only way to truly get rid of Jin Yuan was to have one of Jin's family members to do some damage to it- rip it, tear it, cut it in half, or even out-right destroy it. Anything left, another could dispose of by the 'burning' that the Mochizuki suggested. Any improper way of dealing with the Jin Scrolls could result into something calamitous. The possibility of a Jin destroying the Jin Scrolls was ludicrous to both Hakkyokuseiken and Mochizuki- if the Jin Scrolls were to reunite with a Jin family member, he or she could do one of two things with it- destroy it, as was the only way to deal with it… Or meld its powers to their own essence, and thus become as powerful as Jin Yuan was before the Jin Scrolls had been created. The Mochizuki opted to let the Hakkyokuseiken keep the Scrolls. However, the Jin were ever bothersome in trying to reclaim the Jin Scrolls. Eventually, the Hakkyokuseiken had it sent overseas to a secret location. Geese however…"

"Yes…" Chonshu said, quiet after a long while. "He discovered where it was. We're getting close to current time."

"Geese managed to discover the location after fighting both Tung and myself."

"You?"

"Yes… You see, after Tung Fu Rue was finished giving his history lesson, he asked me to defend the Scrolls. Apparently, the Tungs had a Dutch merchant make sure that the Jin Scrolls went to a safe place, where it's purpose could never be found. Napoleon Bonaparte had somehow gotten a hold of it in the eighteenth century and it was eventually sent as a present to someone that was part of the Hozenhollern dynasty."

"Germany… It was Strolheim, wasn't it? It took the Jins a long time to find out that you were holding on to them, Krauser."

"Yes. Strangely enough, it had fallen into my hands of all places. Geese, my half-brother was in no condition to fight me. However, during the King of Fighters tournament that I hosted, he had Billy Kane steal it away. Of all the deception…"

"… But you didn't go after Geese…" Chonshu said, narrowing his eyes (though not angrily), "… I never saw you in Southtown throughout my whole time there."

"It's because I still didn't believe Tung. After leaving China, however, despite how overly spectacular it seemed, for some reason I was still worried. However… An event brought peace to my mind. It was that unlikely event that I thought would settle everything."

"When Chonrei tore the scrolls in half." Chonshu guessed- and correctly, as Krauser nodded.

"Yes. Then Sokaku Mochizuki burnt it. I thought that was that… But late one night, Tung Fu Rue came to me. None of my guards were able to stop him. My servant, Laurence Blood, had barely been holding out until I arrived. Tung only wished to speak to me. It had only been a little bit of time after this year started, and I was tired and extremely exasperated by his presence. I learnt something that bothered me- no, chilled me… Your brother had destroyed the scrolls, and Sokaku apparently took care of the rest. Or so, we thought. Sokaku, it turns out, had not burnt _EVERYTHING_. The Mochizuki head leader asked Sokaku to bring back pieces of the scroll as proof that his mission had been accomplished. The Mochizuki were shocked to find that the pieces that Sokaku had intended to show the Mochizuki head… were gone."

"Oh my God." Chonshu said, bluntly.

"They kept this quiet for four years… They thought that Sokaku had sufficiently dealt with the Jin Scrolls in any case, and that the other pieces that were lost out of carelessness, were of no consequence. In January, it hasn't been reported yet, but half of the Mochizuki have been murdered in cold blood. The same person who did this is the same person who attacked your brother."

Chonshu felt his whole body chill, and an invisible thing lump in his throat.

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 5.

Author's Note: _Chonshu's in big trouble, no doubt. I'm sorry for all of the previous errors, taking a look back there were SO many of them in the chapters before. However, I believe that if I hadn't written them so quickly I would've **lost** the ideas put in them. Forgive me._


	6. Fade

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. Many liberties with the stories will be taken. This will become more apparent as time goes on._

Author's Mistake: My _apologies, I had meant to say that the Jin Scrolls had been torn to pieces by Chonrei, not torn in half._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 6: _Fade_**

_I_

_II_

_III_

"… Was this the same person who had Michael Max waylay me?" Chonshu said, very still at this point.

"Yes. To be truthful, I didn't think he'd be successful. You really should have escaped as soon as possible…" Krauser said.

"… And this is all happening because Sokaku failed to dispose of the Jin Scrolls." Chonshu continued, trying to make his voice very even.

Krauser closes his eyes. "I don't know why, but I believed Tung Fu Rue this time, and went to find out what had happened. The man who killed so many of the Mochizuki and attacked Jin Chonrei… Tung knew immediately who he was. As the Tungs of before had predicted, the power of Jin was remanifested… The world was once again tainted by the physical presence of Jin Yuan."

"**_IMPOSSIBLE!_**" Chonshu literally screamed. "**_Why!?_** **_WHY CHONREI!?_** He's Jin Yuan's heir!"

"Because Jin Yuan knew that it was Chonrei that ripped apart the scrolls. But something went wrong when Jin Yuan rematerialized on the physical plane- he didn't have full power. Apparently, he remained the same way that he after the Jin Scrolls had been created and before he had been sealed in them- his power remained locked. What also began to rematerialize were the Jin Scrolls themselves. However, it was in the same form Chonrei had left them- scraps. The two that Sokaku had accidentally lost had suddenly come back into his possession- and on his deathbed-"

"Sokaku Mochizuki is-"

"Dead. On his deathbed, he gave one of the two, to me on Tung Fu Rue's request." Krauser reached under his raincoat, below the breastplate of his armor, and pulled them out. Chonshu stared at them.

"What do you intend to do?" Chonshu's eyes fixed on the pieces of the Scroll. He felt something strange stir in him.

"The pieces of the scroll seem to be appearing in some pattern. When we meet with Tung Fu Rue and see to your brother, maybe all of us can-"

"You're not going anywhere…" Krauser and Chonshu turned to the entrance of the building, and saw a creepy red-haired man wearing a gold-colored mask. His body was wrapped in a black robe with yellow-lining.

_Who is this joker??_ Chonshu thought as he noted that this man's clothes were similar to that of a cultist. "… You're with Jin Yuan, aren't you!?"

"Hey buddy, you're causing problems with my business," The establishment's owner said, walking towards the masked man. "If you're not going to buy a drink, then maybe you should **_AAAGGGGHHHHH_**" The masked man's hands shot forth, as if clawing at the owner. His whole body was slashed and mangled with one swipe. Everyone except for Chonshu (who stood up) and Krauser (who remained sitting, though his fists clenched and the cup in his hand broke) screamed and fled out of the building. The owner gurgled, coughing up blood, and then died soon after.

"The boy must come with me. My contractor wants him, and he's not very happy that the previous hirelings failed miserably," The masked man said. "Well, child? You know my power- now come with me, or shall I drag you along?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You… You bastard, you just killed that man!" Chonshu said. Kim had certainly done a good job instilling justice in Chonshu, as the same righteous anger was burning in his eyes. "He wasn't even doing anything wrong- I'll make you pay!"

"No, Jin Chonshu!" Krauser said, throwing off his coat. "I'll handle this. What's your name, mörder?"

"Call me anything you want. However, if you'd like a universally accepted designation, Freeman would be fine," The masked man replied curtly.

"Okay, _Freeman_…" Krauser said, casting off his armor. "**Let's burn it up!**"

"I live for the violence…" Freeman said, laughing. "Come, noble Strolheim! If you want to die, that is!"

Freeman leapt outside. Krauser harrumphed, and both he and Chonshu followed him.

_I_

_II_

_III_

Freeman stood at the center of the road, the rain beating against his robes. "Your move."

"Gladly- **_Blitzball!_**" Krauser said, throwing a fireball out of his hands.

"**_Tengan Ken!_**" Chonshu concentrated his energy into his hands and threw a projectile at Freeman.

"Boring," Freeman said, dancing around both projectiles.

"I'll handle this!" Krauser said to Chonshu, pushing him away.

"But-"

"Honor my request, Chonshu! It is for your own good!" Krauser said, as Freeman suddenly closed in on the German nobleman.

"**CHEEYEAGGGH!**" Freeman leapt into the air and slashed at Krauser.

"Nggh!" Krauser blocked with his arms, and Freeman clawed deeply into them. In retaliation, Krauser grabbed Freeman while in mid-air and flung him into the floor.

Freeman let out a screech before he hit the dirt. As he got up, rubbing his head…

"**Rising Tomahawk!**" Freeman rolled away before Krauser's foot could slam into his face.

"Fool!" Freeman spat, suddenly running towards Chonshu.

"Chonshu!" Krauser yelled out. Before Freeman could get close, however, Chonshu teleported right behind Krauser.

"Did the man that hired you forget that I could do that?" Chonshu said, chuckling.

"Hmph. He said you would be easy- after all, your brother wasn't so tough."

"… _YOU!? IT WAS **YOU!??**_"

"Ha, I wasn't the one that gave him a beating. I only contributed a little. The bastard put up quite a fight, though. He managed to escape though- no thanks to you and that old man!" Freeman said, glaring at Krauser.

"I'm going to **kill you**!" Chonshu cried out.

"No! I will handle this!" Krauser said, holding Chonshu back.

"You're annoying me," Freeman muttered. "**KYEAAGH!**"

Krauser was nearly caught off-guard as Freeman closed distance between them, and swiped several times at Krauser, howling manically. Krauser blocked again… He knew if this kept up, Freeman would get through his defenses… He'd die of bleeding from the arms if he didn't do anything quick… Krauser saw his chance.

"**HYAAH!**"

"**_URGH!_**" Krauser, in an opening, slammed his huge fist into Freeman's stomach. Krauser proceeded to punch Freeman in the face, then slam his foot right into his mask, breaking it.

"You… You ing asshole…" Freeman said, struggling to get up…

"Weak!" Krauser said, beckoning to him.

Freeman stood… Chonshu noticed that a slight shadow was trailing behind him. He walked forward…

"Fool. Leaving yourself open like this!" Krauser said, throwing a punch.

"_No!_ Krauser-" Chonshu was too late to warn him. Krauser seemed to hit Freeman, but everything darkened…_ The heck is going on?-_

Chonshu heard Freeman say ominously, "_Ikuzo_…!"

"**_HWARRRGH!_**" Chonshu panicked when Krauser cried aloud in pain, and Freeman began to laugh manically, his own voice drowning Krauser's out. Chonshu could barely make out Freeman, slashing Krauser again and again, the heir of Strolheim unable to retaliate. Chonshu had only one option, quickly recovering from his panic… He sneaked over to Freeman's side as he wasn't paying attention (seeing as the psychopath was busy rending Krauser into oblivion), focused all his energy…

"**_Teio Syukukyo Ken!_**" A sphere of fire shot forth from Chonshu's hands, engulfing Freeman.

"**AUUUGHHHH!**" Freeman's body went flying towards the side of the road. Chonshu took a deep breath as the sphere slowly dissipated.

"GODDAMN IT!" Freeman, burned all over and with several bones broken, tried one last time to attack. This time, however, his focus was diverted to Chonshu. Chonshu seemed to wait for Freeman to attack… Freeman jumped at him, his body spinning around and preparing to rip out Chonshu's eyes…

"**Hi En Zan!**" Chonshu's whole body also spun, his leg kicking upwards… A trail of energy shaped like a dragon followed his foot…

"**_OOF!_**" Chonshu's foot connected with Freeman's stomach. Chonshu landed on his feet, and Freeman landed on his side, unconscious. The darkness was beginning to recede.

"Krauser!" Chonshu said, running over to Krauser, who was on his knees and clutching his chest. "Are you alright? We have to get you to a hospital… Damn, we're so far from the nearest city…"

"… Chonshu. Take this and run." Krauser said, thrusting the Jin Scroll piece into Chonshu's hands.

"What!?" Chonshu said, a little taken aback.

"He's here…" Krauser said, standing. Chonshu's head turned around and a near-breakneck speed. There was a silhouette of a man in long flowing robes… Chonshu couldn't make out much with this weather, but the color of this man's robes was green, and he looked quite young, except for his white hair. The man threw his head back and laughed.

"Hakkyokuseiken fool…" The man said, rubbing his chin, looking at Krauser with disdain. "Freeman did quite a number on you- however, my descendant did an impressive job, however disappointing he may be."

"_Jin Yuan Chonshu!_" Chonshu yelled, over the pouring rain. "Why did you attack Chonrei!"

"Hahaha… You catch on quite quickly. I am indeed Jin Yuan Chonshu… And your brother should've been wiser than to disobey me. Tearing up the Jin Scrolls! Thank goodness for the Mochizuki incompetence, though… Because I have returned. After so many centuries, I again rise to claim my birthright, and conquer this world!"

"Once my ambition- you'll be stopped! Here and now!"

"No! Jin Chonshu… You must escape…" Krauser said, standing between Chonshu and Yuan.

"Foolish mortal! You wish to test my might!?"

"I am _more_ than a match for you." Krauser said.

"Brave words. Prove them."

"**HAAAAAH!!!!!!**" Krauser said, gathering up energy in his fists, stretching his arms out to his sides.

Chonshu stepped back. _Such immense power… Could it be? _He kept backing off… But Yuan did not move, and merely laughed again.

"**MNNNNNHHHH!!!!!**" Yuan also began to gather his own energy. Chonshu felt that he should turn away, but he couldn't… His eyes were locked in place… The earth rumbled, and the sky shook. It was as if the world was about to be torn apart. Chonshu continued to stare at Krauser and Yuan, but now he broke into a run. Finally, Krauser unleashed his final attack.

"**KAISER…** **_WAAAAAAAAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" An enormous purple wave of energy that took the width of the whole road shot forth at Yuan... Chonshu decided to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him, this time.

"**_FOOLISHNESS!_ HERE IS THE MIGHT OF JIN! _SHIN TEIO SYUKUKYO KEN!_**" Yuan flung his hands in front of him. Four dragons seemingly made of fire shot forth from his hands… All four dragons clashed with Krauser's Kaiser Wave… The conflict of energy looked as if it were tearing the very fabric of existence… But the Shin Teio Syukukyo Ken eventually won out, and to Chonshu's horror, Krauser was thrown dozens of feet forward, until he landed right in front of Chonshu.

"… … **Krauser!!!**" Chonshu cried, getting over his initial shock.

"… … J-… Jin…." Krauser rasped. "… Chonshu… You must… Head north… Run… Don't stop… Go… … Tung will meet you… And I… … I must meet my maker. Chonshu… If you could ever get the chance… Tell Leo that I am sorry…" With that, Krauser raised a hand to the heavens… Then the hand slumped down onto his chest, the spark of life leaving him.

Chonshu stared at Krauser's dead body, open-mouthed.

Then he broke into a run… As fast as he could… North, north… This wasn't north… Chonshu kept running… His breath leaving him… He passed a woman by… She waved for him to stop, but he didn't stop for her… He encountered a flooded ditch over which a rickety bridge had been built. Chonshu ran on the bridge, but it fell out under him. Chonshu grabbed onto a rock on the other side, however, and scurred up… He kept running. Keep heading north, keep heading north…

He ran for hours and hours on end… His brain had completely lost all sense of time… All he knew was that he had to run north, the image of Krauser's body permanently etched in his mind.

_I_

_II_

_III_

Jin Chonshu finally reached a clearing… There, he nearly collapsed. He was so out of breath... When he finally had the ability to see clearly, he saw a small hut there… Tung Fu Rue was standing there, as if waiting for him all this time. Tung looked at him sorrowfully. It was as if he already knew what happened. Tung stepped into the hut, and Chonshu ran in after him, past him, yelling, "CHONREI!"

Chonshu heard a cough, and there was his brother, Jin Chonrei… His face was bruised, battered… He had a terrible cough… Chonshu didn't notice it, but a tear flowed down Tung's cheek.

"Brother…" Chonshu said, kneeling down next to Chonrei.

"Chonshu…! It's good that I get to see you in my last moments…"

"No Chonrei… Please, by the heavens and all that is holy, **_PLEASE don't SAY THAT_**!"

"Chonshu… My time is up…"

"Nono, Chonrei… We've been through everything together…"

"This path, Chonshu… I'm sorry… Maybe it's all my fault!"

"No it **_isn't_!**" Chonshu cried through pain, anger, and tears.

"That isn't the little brother I know… The ambitious little brother that I had… Chonshu. You must… You must do what I could not."

"**_Chonrei!_**"

"... Heh…" Chonrei said, looking away from Chonshu. "… I'm sorry… But I never was able to attach that wing. Chonshu…" Chonshu felt cold when Chonrei nearly sobbed his name. "Chonshu… Goodbye."

"Chonrei?..." Chonshu said, shaking Chonrei. "Chonrei!? **CHONREI!?!?? _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Chonshu wailed loudly for what seemed like an eternity.

Tung fell to his hands and knees… "Oh… I have been an irresponsible master… Jin Chonshu…"

Chonshu couldn't halt his tears… They just kept coming… He wailed, and raged inwardly at his helplessness. Finally, he turned to Tung… He had gotten a hold of himself, but it was difficult to stop shaking.

"… Take this." Tung placed in Chonshu's hands the piece of the Jin Scroll he was keeping. "… Jin Yuan is nearly here. I will… I will hold him off. You, Jin Chonshu... You must head to safety… And find the rest. Now go!"

"But…" Chonshu said, glancing at Chonrei's body.

"**_GO!_**" Tung said.

Chonshu got up reluctantly… The tears still there, he nodded…

He saw the letters that he had sent to Chonrei… For fun, he had carried the letters Chonrei had sent **_him_**… They would've compared it, but now… Chonshu took the whole pile of letters and stuffed it in his uniform. He also saw the plane. There was no way to bring it with him without it suffering water damage… Unless…

Chonshu took the plane and wrapped the pieces of the Jin Scroll around it.

Then ran out of the hut, and headed towards anywhere… Anywhere, but there…

Time passed.

Tung Fu Rue said rites for Chonrei… Then began to meditate.

He sensed **_his_** presence.

It was time.

Tung Fu Rue stepped out of the hut. There was the Tung's mortal nemesis… Jin Yuan Chonshu.

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Who is that kid?" One of the sailors of a ship heading for Second Southtown asked.

"Oh, the one over there in the storage room? I don't know… But every time I come in here, he keeps sniffling."

"I feel kinda sorry for him. He seems to have no friends or family to speak of… Did he stowaway on this ship?"

"I think so…"

"Just leave him alone, guys…" Another sailor said. "He seems to have had it rough. He cries in his sleep, when I go in there at night."

Jin Chonshu was huddled in a corner, his Tae Kwon Do outfit still on. He carefully unwrapped the Jin Scroll scraps from the plane… He stared at it.

The tears came surging back. He began to cry, cold, lonely, alone.

_I_

_II_

_III_

Jin Chonshu would get help from Master Kim… Yes, that was it. Master Kim had already arrived in Second Southtown, most likely.

… But then he took a newspaper from some child passing them out on the docks of Second Southtown…

Chonshu's eyes widened at the horrifying headlines:

**KIM KAPH WAN, ARRESTED**

**_Kim Kaph Wan was arrested earlier this morning, for his possible link to the murder of Wolfgang Krauser, the second-to-newest heir of the Strolheim blood… Tung Fu Rue, a participant in the very first King of Fighters tournament and the master of Jeff Bogard and the infamous Geese Howard… And a civilian named Karnak Freeman. For his association with the suspected murderer, a student in Kim Kaph Wan's school, supposedly a Tae Kwon Do prodigy named Jin Chonshu-_**

****

"**ARGH!**" Chonshu yelled, flinging the paper into the ocean.

"Hey, you have to pay for that," The child said. "HEY!"

Chonshu ran far away, into the streets of Second Southtown. He didn't even notice all the construction crew, the skeletons of the new buildings… He ran into a dark alley, and tripped over a trashcan… He lay there, sobbing… There was nowhere else to go…

Unless... Chonshu looked up at the sky. Could it still be there?

_I_

_II_

_III_

He had dragged it out of the ruins of Southtown… It was the two doors that led to Delta Park, an abode that the Jin Brothers had abandoned long ago… Delta Park itself could never be truly destroyed… Chonshu knew this. The doors were portals…

Some years passed.

Half of Second Southtown had been built.

Some buildings had already been wrecked, made as homes for the old gangs from the first Southtown. They became condemned, destroyed, abandoned… Chonshu decided to use one of these buildings…

He dragged the doors inside one of these buildings, and set them up next to a wall. He made sure both doors were attached firmly to the wall, and then opened it. It was as Chonshu expected, the doors opened…

_Chonrei… I'm sorry… If you wanted me to find the rest of the Jin Scroll pieces… I don't think it's in me._ With that, Jin Chonshu entered New Delta Park.

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 6.

Author's Note: _A very angsty piece, here. Next chapter, we're moving into the Garou: Mark of the Wolves timeline._


	7. Yamazaki

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. Many liberties with the stories will be taken. This will become more apparent as time goes on. The fanfiction also assumes that Garou: Mark of the Wolves happens in 2006._

Author's Note II: _Note the Gundam SEED-Destiny reference._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 7: _Yamazaki_**

_I_

_II_

_III_

"…" His hand was gripped on the wing that his brother hadn't attached.

The unfinished plane was in front of him, lying unbalanced, on its side on the floor.

He held the wing tight enough, but not to the point where he would break it.

Everything was dark…

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Hoy, Alex! Alex Dino! **WAKE UP, _SLACKER_**!" Cheng Sinzan said, using a mop to prod a young, brown and short-haired man wearing a white t-shirt with what appeared to be a butterfly design on the back, and blue slacks.

"Hmm…? Ah…? Oh! I'm awake, Cheng!" The man said. This brown-haired man, referred to as Alex by Cheng, rose from his seat.

Cheng Sinzan, the fabulous (and possibly corrupt) Hong Kong mogul of exorbitant wealth had made an even bigger fortune setting up a chain of hotels around the world. His largest and most successful setup wasn't even in Hong Kong… Surprisingly, it was in what many considered to be one of the most dangerous places in the world, Second Southtown. So successful was it that Cheng established his HQ here. However, it was a surprisingly safe place once you got to know it- it was safe for the rich, anyway.

It was the year 2008, and in two years time a man had gained power in Southtown. It's said that many of Geese Howard's subordinates served under him, and he was a competent and able administrator, to be sure- this person's name was Kain R. Heinlein. He was in an already influential family, but Kain himself had made a meteoric rise to the top. They say that even Geese's own son, Rock Howard (related to Kain by his mother's side) was aligned with Kain, among others.

Cheng had managed to successfully pander to Kain, and thus Kain's extortion groups never bothered his hotel.

"Hehe, not only am I one of the richest men in the world, I'm also one of the best ass-kissers… Looking out for number one!" Cheng said, always relating this account to anyone he could. Sometimes repeatedly- especially to his newest hireling, Alex.

"Kain's an idealistic man," Alex said, "And he doesn't think very highly of the wealthy. He considers them extremely weak actually. Cheng, you should really watch out for him."

"Bah!" Cheng said, blowing this off. "I'm untouchable!"

"Whatever you say," Alex shrugged, taking the mop and cleaning up the lobby of the hotel.

_I_

_II_

_III_

Alex stepped out of the hotel, his vision meeting with the orange sunset light…

"Psst…"

"What?"

"It's him!"

"Giggle!"

And sighed exasperatedly, when several girls came out of the shadows and sighed- not tiredly, though, but out of admiration. To the average local Southtown woman, Alex was the most handsome Chinese man they had ever laid their eyes on. Sure, there were other popular men to oogle at- namely, Terry Bogard, the classic blonde good guy, and his brother too. There were also the Kim twins, who had made their residence in Southtown in recent years, both of whom had a habit of playing bad-cop/good-cop with the criminals of the city. Then there was Kevin Rian, who up until Kain's arrival was a **real **cop until he had decided to use a slightly more vigilante approach. Then, for the women that admired evil men, Kain was a looker himself. All of them had an appeal… However, Alex Dino, by himself unknown to all public and powerful elements of Southtown, exuded such an air of amiability and helpfulness (and even acted as such), not to mention many of the females in Southtown found it cute that he'd sign some random anime theme out of nowhere… And very well, too, he had a soft voice that could woo any girl.

Alex himself was tiring of all the attention he received every day, regardless of how flattering it was.

He decided to run for it, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, he's running!"

"Follow him!"

"He's getting away!"

Alex turned a corner…

"Where'd he go!?"

"I don't know!"

"Go that way!"

Alex laughed… He was standing on top of a building, right above them. He watched them scatter in all directions. When he was sure no one was looking, he went down the fire escape of the building. Eventually he leapt off of it, and found himself in a small square between three buildings, a street on the other side, and there were places in the square where purple lilacs had been planted. A sign had been hung up, naming this place "**Marie Heinlein Square**."

"Figures that Kain would name public property after his sister…" Alex muttered.

Alex overheard a conversation, interrupting his thoughts: "Yamazaki! I already told you, I won't be able to pay until next week."

There she was, a short, long-haired (down to the waistline) woman wearing a blue vest and white silk pants, and she was being threatened by someone Alex recognized immediately. That vest, those black pants, the casual look and smile of the hitman-for-hire, Ryuji Yamazaki. "Whatever, babe. Kain's rules- I don't care if you and Rock Howard are friends, or even bed-buddies! Hell, Futaba certainly isn't helping you. We're getting that money somehow... Or maybe you could pay in other methods."

"Get away from me." The woman replied angrily, stepping back.

"Heh, your funeral!"

"Ryuji…" Alex said, walking towards them.

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 7.

Author's Note: _Chon- I mean, Alex vs. Yamazaki in the next chapter. Those of you who have read it and made it this far, please Review!_

Fun Fact:_ Jin Chonshu's voice actor is Kappei Yamaguchi, who is also the voice actor of Kudou Shinichi in Detective Conan._

Author's Plug: _An alternative place to read Curse of the Jin is at the Chonshu Yahoo! Group. Recently set up and run by me, of course._


	8. The Blue Streak

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. Many liberties with the stories will be taken. This will become more apparent as time goes on. The fanfiction also assumes that Garou: Mark of the Wolves happens in 2006._

Author's Note II: _Note the Gundam SEED-Destiny reference._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 8: _The Blue Streak_****__**

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Don't touch me, Yamazaki. I'm _warning_ you," The woman with the waist-length hair said.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Yamazaki said, snickering. "I usually don't do things like this. However, I hear talk that our beloved 'mayor' Heinlein himself has taken a disliking to you. You know that boy of his… Geese's son… He doesn't think that his attention should be diverted. Why do you think he targets Terry Bogard so much?"

"Rock Howard doesn't concern me," The woman retorted.

"Heh! Not like I have a say in **_this_**, hehehe… Either you pay up, come quietly, or I'll hafta drag your-" The thug felt someone poke his shoulder.

"'scuse me, sir, would you mind holding still?"

"Hey asshole, can't you see I'm working he- **OOF!**" Yamazaki turned around- then felt as if a weight had been swung on one side of his face when a foot rammed into his left cheek.

"**DWAH!**" Yamazaki yowled, nearly toppling completely to the side.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Alex said, taking a defensive stance. It is then that he notices the blue chi energy that the woman was channeling in her hands. "Oh…"

"I can take him by myself, but thank you," The woman said, nodding.

"But if you don't mind," Alex replied, "I've something personal with this man."

"Personal, eh!?" Yamazaki said, rubbing his jaw. He laughed cacophonically. "What'd I do this time, brat? Take all your cash? Murder all your parents? Kill your brother?"

It looks as if Yamazaki hit a nerve, as Alex's eyes glowed briefly with an anger that was enough to make both the woman and Yamazaki step back. Then, they returned to the casual, slightly amused look they had before. Alex smiled. "Ryuji… You still don't remember me, do you?"

"Since when were we on a first name basis, punk?" Yamazaki growled. "Besides, you're probably just another one of the Kims' students."

"You wish. My lunch money is much harder to mug, Ryuji," Alex said, grinning now. Yamazaki was riled up now.

"There's **_something_** about you that's making me ing angry! Time to eat dirt!"

"Whatever you say, Ryuji."

"**STOP CALLING ME RYUJI, PRETTYBOY!**"

"Watch out!" The woman said as Yamazaki started to use his trademark snakearm technique.

Alex laughed. Yamazaki's snakearm fist was about to connect with Alex's nose, when Alex's head suddenly shifted to the side. Yamazaki's other snakearm fist tried to pummel Alex in the stomach, and right before the hit could land Alex sidestepped it with inexplicable speed. "You were always weak, Ryuji."

"**ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!**" Yamazaki said, running at Alex, pulling out his knife with every intention to gut Alex like a fish.

"… Ha!" Alex said, and at just the right distance Alex's foot snapped forward with the same speed he used before, kicking the knife out of Yamazaki's hand.

"_AGH_, my _hand_! You asshole!!" Yamazaki said, staggering backwards. Alex thought he saw an opening and jumped up.

"**Hisyo Kyaku!**" Alex planted his foot into Yamazaki's chest several times and flipped backwards…

"**_Payback, runt!_**" Yamazaki said, letting his snakearm fly forward and cuff Alex in the back during mid-flip.

"Urgh!" Alex said, landing on his chest.

"Damn! You ain't sh!" Yamazaki said, about to crush Alex's back with his foot. Right before Yamazaki could plant his foot, Alex disappeared, Yamazaki making a sizeable hole in the floor. "H-hey, what the… Where'd he go!?!?"

The woman, however, saw that Alex had mysteriously appeared behind Yamazaki. "Slow, aren't you," he said.

"Wha?- **FGGUUH!!!!!!**" Alex kneed Yamazaki in the back of the head...

"Okay, you're **_really pissing me off_**!" Yamazaki said, whirling around and whipping both hands onto Alex's neck and lifting him up, choking him.

"Khh…!" Alex said, struggling.

"I'm going to crush you so badly, there's not going to be a body- **_UGH!_**" Alex kicked Yamazaki in the stomach. He kicked him again, three more times in the same place. Yamazaki was unable to maintain his grip, and dropped Alex. Yamazaki fell backwards, and coughed out blood. Alex took a deep breath, rubbing his neck… Then he dashed at Yamazaki…

"**_Han Getsu Zan!_**" It was as if Kim Kaph Wan himself had performed the famed arcing slash-kick, Alex's foot followed by a trail of energy in the shape of a dragon, sending Yamazaki right into the wall on the other side.

Yamazaki grunted… and then remembered something. "You… I know you now…"

"" Alex was panic-stricken, maybe too much- he was fairly certain the woman had noticed his unnerved expression.

"You're the guy they say is too fast for anyone to beat… The one that uses Tae Kwon Do… I heard rumors but- Tcheh! Don't worry, I'll get you yet, Blue Streak…" Yamazaki made one last groan as his body fell off the wall, and Alex was sure at this point that he was unconscious.

"… Ha…" Alex breathed, relieved.

"Thank you," The woman said, approaching Alex. "Even though I'm fairly sure I could've handled him myself."

"For that, I'm sorry… I _probably_ wouldn't have interrupted if I knew you were a fighter… But that felt good." Alex rubbed his back, the only point where Yamazaki had landed a hit on him. He saw a hint of self-guilt in the woman's eyes as she watched him do this.

"Are you alright?" The woman said, examining his back.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me. I never caught your name," Alex said, smiling slightly. The woman looked a little surprised at this question. "Ah, if you don't want me to know, then-"

"Hotaru," She replied slowly. "Hotaru Futaba."

"Alex!" Alex said, stretching out a hand to shake Hotaru's. "Alex Dino."

"Oh!" Hotaru said, her eyes raising up curiously. "So you're Alex Dino… I've heard of you."

"Oh no," Alex muttered. "You've been listening to the women of Southtown…"

"Why is that bad?" Hotaru asked. "They say you're the most good-natured man in the city. Helping people walk their dogs, pumping air in some tourist's tire, walking old women home…"

"… Beating up imposing muggers…" Alex said, amused. Hotaru laughed.

"Yes, that too. But they never said that you knew martial arts."

"Yeah… You're really not supposed to know that."

"So what Yamazaki said is true?" Hotaru said, crossing her arms.

Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Erhm… That I'm the guy that's too fast for other fighters?"

"Yeah… The crazy Tae Kwon Do fighter who stalks Southtown in the night and subdues criminals after hours… The one who strikes so quickly, that he gained the name Blue Streak" Hotaru said, smiling. However, the look in her eyes is quite serious. "I'm assuming that you think it's inconvenient that Yamazaki of all people knows your identity?"

"Pretty much." Alex said. He was really worried that Yamazaki might recognize him for who he really was… Though he figured that what Hotaru said was bad too.

"Hmm…" Hotaru said. _I know a lot of friends who could help him,_ Hotaru thought to herself. She had an idea. "I'd like to repay you for helping me. I've just gotten out of work as a waitress for the Pao Pao Café 3… Do you mind walking with me?"

"Not at all," Alex said. "Wouldn't want you to get attacked on your way home."

Both of them laughed and walked out of the Marie Heinlein Square, leaving Yamazaki there.

… A shadow appeared in an alley between two of the buildings surrounding the Square… "Ryuji Yamazaki… Hmhmhm… You could prove useful yet."

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 8.

Author's Note: _It seems that maybe Yamazaki might be given another chance. Hmmm._


	9. Rock Howard

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. Many liberties with the stories will be taken. This will become more apparent as time goes on. The fanfiction also assumes that Garou: Mark of the Wolves happens in 2006._

Author's Note II: _Note the Gundam SEED-Destiny reference._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 9: _Rock Howard_**

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Honestly…" Alex Dino said, as they neared the apartment where Hotaru Futaba lives.

"Excuse me, let me get my key out… Honestly, what?" Hotaru asked.

"I knew I had a reputation of some sort," Alex said, rubbing his head, "But 'Blue Streak'? Not the best name I would've picked."

"You mean you didn't choose that name out for yourself?" Hotaru was amused at how strangely put out Alex was.

"Actually, I think a name attracts too much attention," Alex said, his shoulders looking much more relaxed as he and Hotaru entered the apartment complex.

"Dealing with the criminal element in the dead of night is kind of attracting attention too, isn't it?" Hotaru closed the door behind them, and looked at him, waiting expectantly for an answer. Alex sighed, relieved. "Feel much safer now that we're off the streets?" Hotaru asked, waving to the manager.

"Kind of… Southtown has a habit of being very unpredictable though. As for getting too much notice, that usually doesn't happen. Most people don't see my face before, well…"

"But why are you doing all of that?"

"… I have a moral obligation to do so. I've lived in this town for eight years." Alex said, his hand sliding over the railing as they climbed the stairs.

"Hmm… that's a noble cause, I suppose…"

"That, and my old master would've wanted it."

"Your old master…?"

"He's dead now."

"Oh, I'm sorry for prodding…"

"Ha, don't worry about it!" Alex said, laughing softly. "I'm sorry for rambling on about myself. I really should ask questions about you, Ms. Futaba…" Alex stopped. "What number did you say was your room?"

"I don't think I ever told you- 305."

"I thought so, because some blonde guy in blue pants and a jacket that looks **_WAY_** too small for him is leaning on your door."

"Oh _no_…" Hotaru muttered, covering her face with both hands. "Not now…"

"You know," Alex said, "I never got to meet Rock Howard in person."

"He's a nice guy, really… He's just-"

"Annoying?"

"I suppose."

"So what is he to you?" Alex said, staring at Hotaru. She stared back at him.

"Well, after the first King of Fighters Maximum Mayhem we… Well… We both had a slight interest in each other at the time. People thought it would be nice if we were together, so they pushed it, we felt mutually about each other, and at first it seemed like the start of a good relationship. But then things soured…"

"Does it have anything to do with Rock working for Kain?"

"Yes..." Hotaru said sadly. "I don't like the way Kain is treating this city… But Rock is willing to work with him as long as Kain can tell him more information about his mother."

"Marie Heinlein."

Hotaru nods. "It's just that I hurt his feelings when I told him he should think of what Kain's doing to Southtown. He thought I was calling him selfish."

"Maybe you were."

Hotaru sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was perhaps he was being selfish and he was refusing to accept that."

Hotaru smiled. "Maybe- in any case, we broke up. A lot of people think we haven't, though, and I'm not sure why. I think it's because Rock keeps sending money-"

"Out of guilt! Hell, he certainly **sounds** selfish!" Alex said accusingly. Hotaru giggled, and this was enough to catch Rock's attention.

"Yes, money… It's so I can pay off Yamazaki (or anyone else who wants to collect money from me)… But I always send it back. He doesn't need to patronize me like that. Oh, he's coming…"

Alex watched the son of Geese Howard notice them- or rather, Hotaru. Rock was focused only on her, apparently. He ran over to them. _Oh yeah, sure, ignore me blondie. _Alex said, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Hotaru…" Rock said, out-of-breath.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Rock?"

_I like her already,_ Alex thought.

"Look… Hotaru… I keep getting these back." Rock pulled out some envelopes from his jacket. Alex knew Rock's envelopes were carrying the money that Hotaru already mentioned. His first reaction was to go _PFFFT_! But he didn't want to interrupt them… Not unless he needed to.

Rock was looking at her, as if wanting her to say something. After a while, Hotaru finally shrugged.

"… What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be protected…"

_Oh dear…_ Hotaru said, groaning inwardly. _Time to have this whole discussion all over again.__ Why do I have to appease him every time? I don't need this… _"I can take care of myself, Rock."

"Look, don't be ridiculous-"

"I'm not, Rock. Why are you doing this? You don't have to do anything, I'm telling you again-"

"Like _hell_ I don't have to do anything. Hotaru… Look, I'm sorry things haven't working out between us. Please just take it-" Rock said, grabbing her wrist.

"Rock… Please let me go." Rock wasn't willing to do that. _Okay, so this is going to be harder than I thought,_ Hotaru muttered to herself- before Alex suddenly grabbed Rock's arm and gave it a hard squeeze. Rock, caught unaware, pulled his hand back and glared at Alex.

"Who the hell are you!?" Rock said, angrily, wringing his arm away from Alex.

"Can't you tell when a woman says no? Guess you didn't learn woman skills from Bogard, eh?" Alex said, smiling and standing in front of Hotaru.

"Oh, Alex…" Hotaru said, about to grab Alex by the shoulder and tell him it was unnecessary to interfere.

Alex laughed. "Please don't worry, Ms. Futaba. I know exactly how to deal with this situation." _Actually that's pure BS. Ah, well._

"Hotaru, you know this guy?" Rock said, taking on a defensive stance.

"Yes, he's Alex, and-" Hotaru was interrupted by Alex.

"Look, Mr. Howard…" Alex said, trying to sound as politely as possible- but ending up sounding a little sardonic, "Do Ms. Futaba a favor and move along. Really."

"Alex? Tcheh…"

"Alex Dino, for your information."

"Whatever. Look, this is between Hotaru and me."

"That's not exactly friendly, trying to shove things down a woman's throat. Really, now."

"Okay, you're starting to piss me off, prettyboy!" Rock exclaimed.

"Heh, pot calling the kettle black. Yamazaki called me that, too."

"_Yamazaki!??_ Hotaru, what's the meaning of this!?"

"I can explain." Hotaru said, hoping that this doesn't get violent.

"Yep. Ms. Futaba nearly got in a tussle with Yamazaki. Hell, I didn't even need to be there, I'm sure she could've ripped him a new one. She wouldn't have to if **you** were around, though. Guess that's the difference between you and me?"

"Okay, that's it, you arrogant bastard!" Rock said, rushing forward.

"Eh, what can I say?" Alex said, winking good-humoredly at Hotaru. She blushed a little as he did this. "I'm not arrogant." He went on, turning back to Rock, taking a stance. "I'm just a sarcastic ass."

_I_

_II_

_III_

"I'm glad you decided to meet with us, inspector."

There was a man sitting at a table, under a lamp which lit the darkened room he was in- the man had the look of a goof about him, and there were a couple of nunchaku holstered at his belt. However, his face was quite serious- he merely motioned for the two men in front of him- one, a black-haired young man in a blue and white training outfit, the other a similarly black-haired young man with wavy brown hair at the front, in a black and red training outfit. The former looked sober, while the latter looked angry.

"Jae Hoon," The man with the nunchaku nodded to the one in the blue and white. "Dong Hwan," He said, nodding to the other.

"So tell us what we want to know already," The one acknowledged as Dong Hwan said.

"Patience, Dong. Inspector Hon-Fu, if you could…" Jae Hoon said, watching Hon-Fu, the famous Hong Kong cop (who had recently been promoted) stand up.

"I'm afraid that you guys are dealing with ancient history." Hon-Fu said, looking away from them.

"I don't understand what you mean by that." Jae Hoon replied quizzically.

"Yeah," Dong Hwan said, gritting his teeth, "Our dad only died two years ago! So stop pussyfooting around and tell us what you found out about Freeman!?"

"You guys know that Freeman, the one who killed your dad, he's a serial killer, right? Well, we found out his pattern last year."

"We already know this…" Jae Hoon said, sounding very tired. "… But our dad didn't exactly fit in with his pattern. He was… An anomaly, as the last official told us."

"Yeah… It turns out that guy was right. Your dad was killed by Freeman because of something bigger than satisfying his own twisted pleasures. In fact, you guys are digging into something the old guys of Southtown have dealt with before… In a sense. It's literally ancient history, I say."

"Okay, stop, explain right now." Dong Hwan said.

"Stop getting testy, bro." Jae Hoon whispered.

"No, he's right, I guess I'm not really making any sense. Freeman was hired by someone else, this time."

"What!?" Dong Hwan yelled, stamping his foot so hard that he shook the whole room. "Who's his employer so I can crush his face in **_right now!_**"

"… We don't know yet."

"**_WHY ARE WE HERE THEN!_**" Dong Hwan said, glaring first at Hon-Fu, then Jae Hoon.

Jae Hoon sighed. "If you don't know who contracted Freeman to kill our father, then-"

"I've got more than that. Freeman was the son of a Karnak Freeman, a civilian who was killed quite some time ago. Want to know who Karnak was murdered by?"

"Stop giving us riddles and just say it out loud," Dong Hwan spat. Hon-Fu sighed.

"Karnak Freeman was killed by Jin Chonshu."

"… Chonshu...!" Jae Hoon said. "I remember that now! I thought that name was familiar-"

"And," Hon-Fu went on, "He took the job to go after your father because he (and for reasons unknown, his employer) wanted to force the whereabouts of Jin Chonshu out of Kim Kaph Wan."

"But he didn't!" Dong Hwan said, his face filled with disbelief. "We asked him so many times…"

"Remember what Freeman is, Dong Hwan- a man who revels in murder and violence. He either killed your father anyway because he enjoyed it, or because he didn't believe him."

Jae Hoon stands up. "… Inspector."

"Jae Hoon?" Hon-Fu says, looking at Jae Hoon in surprise.

"… Please continue to look for information on Freeman. Dong Hwan," Jae Hoon said, looking at Dong Hwan. Dong Hwan was surprised to see the righteous fire that he had once seen in their father's eyes.

"What are you planning, little bro?" Dong Hwan asked excitedly.

"We're going to find Jin Chonshu."

_I_

_II_

_III_

_Odd.__ I just felt the sense of impending doom. Oh well, I'm in enough hot water as it is…_ "You're not bad, Rock Howard!" Alex said, wiping some blood off his mouth- he had been a minute into fighting with Rock Howard, and he looked a little worse for wear. Then again, so did Rock Howard, who was clutching his chest in pain, but was grinning, enjoying this little bout.

"You aren't too shabby yourself, Alex Dino."

"Stop this, right now!" Hotaru said, standing between the two fighters. "You guys are fighting for absolutely nothing!"

"I'll stop when he does," Rock mutters.

"Heh. I know what I'm fighting for…" Alex retorts.

"Get rid of that attitude!" Rock said, standing up again.

"What attitude? Or are you just hearing what you want to hear!?" Alex said, also getting on his feet.

"**_STOP_**! RIGHT NOW!" Hotaru said. Suddenly, Alex took her by the hand and set her to the side.

"Hey!..." Rock said angrily.

"It's not like we're going to kill each other. I hope." Alex said, smiling.

"But…" Hotaru tried to say something, but then sighed. Alex turned to Rock.

"How do you intend to finish this, Howard?" Alex asked.

"Like this. **Haaa**…" Rock said, his fist suddenly alight with a purple fire.

"Hmph. Reppu-Ken!... I guess the Hakkyokuseiken'll never stop bothering me." Alex said, lifting up his hand in the air. Hotaru noticed that faint light began to resonate from his hand.

"_Keep that trap shut!_" Rock yelled out. "Take this! **REPPU KEN!**" The wave of purple energy moved rapidly over the floor, coming at Alex…

"Rock, **no**! _Look out_, Alex!" Hotaru called out.

"I'm fine… **TENGAN KEN!**"

"**Tch!**" Rock narrowed his eyes.

"**Wh-?**" Hotaru was confused at this sudden technique.

Alex had thrown a coil-like fireball of energy to counter Rock's Reppu Ken.

"…" The projectile and the wave clashed, and the room was showered in a brilliant light… Hotaru shielded her eyes…

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 9.

Author's Note: _Which is victorious? The Tengan Ken or the Reppu Ken? Perhaps some rivalry between the practitioner of Hakkyokuseiken techniques and the practitioner of Jin techqniques will develop…_


	10. Growing Tension

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _****

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. Many liberties with the stories will be taken. This will become more apparent as time goes on. The fanfiction also assumes that Garou: Mark of the Wolves happens in 2006._

Author's Note II: _Note the Gundam SEED-Destiny reference._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 10: _Growing Tension_**

_I_

_II_

_III_

"… What happened…" Rock said, coughing, on his knees, waiting for the smoke to clear. "… Did I get him?..." _Wait…!_ Rock said, sweating. _Did I hit Hotaru!?_

"Ech…" Alex said, sputtering as he surfaced from the smoke.

"Grr… You…!"

"Whoa, just calm down. Enough of this… That evil blood takes too much out of you. Hotaru's right anyway, this fight is useless." Alex said, stretching a hand forward, offering to help Rock up.

"It isn't over yet," Rock said, standing up by himself. Then he remembered- "Did Hotaru get-"

"No, she did not." Alex tilted his head to Hotaru, who appeared as soon as the smoke cleared. "But see, a place like this **isn't** appropriate for a fight. I'm not sure either of us wants to have Hotaru evicted from her apartment just because this place was the site of our dispute. How about we take a rain check?"

"You two aren't still fighting?" Hotaru said, walking over to the two of them.

Rock grudgingly assented. "Fine. Some other time then, Alex Dino."

"Anytime, Rock Howard."

As Rock decided to leave the building, he said as an aside to Hotaru, "Stay away from him, Hotaru… He's bad news," and quickly strode off.

Alex snorted as soon as he knew Rock had left. "Bad news, indeed. That boy is full of hypocrisy."

"Alex… What was it that you just did?" Hotaru said, turning to him.

"Hm?"

"Don't **hm** me… I know what you just did… That… 'Tengan Ken'."

"I… I wish I could tell you. It's kind of personal."

"Another mystery man. Gato is like that, and so is Rock…" Hotaru said. Alex could've sworn that she sounded both disappointed and insulted. Her next statement confirmed it. "I'm just another woman to them. Thank you for running off Rock, goodbye."

"Wait just a minute," Alex said, taking her arm.

"Oh, so you're going to do the same thing he did?" Hotaru said, turning on him angrily.

"Look… Could you please hear me out, Hotaru?" Alex asked. Unlike Rock's grip, Alex's was remarkably light.

Hotaru sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Forgiven," Alex replied. Before Hotaru could reply, he went on to say, "I just want to tell you that I'm nothing like them. My reasons for being more secretive are different- if I tell anyone that I can use techniques like that, then I put them in danger. It's not for my own benefit that I'm being surreptitious, it's for others. Please believe me.

"… …" Hotaru nodded. "I understand."

"… Sorry… You seem to be having problems with the males as a whole, as of late…"

"No, no, you're fine, Alex," Hotaru said.

"Thanks." Alex said, smiling.

Hotaru blushed briefly. "Ehm… What I meant was that you're much more direct than others-"

"Other men-"

"That's right, I guess. Look, I got mad for reasons that have nothing to do with you… That was unwarranted, and I'd like to make it up to you."

"Now that's-" Alex said, but Hotaru stuffed something into his hand.

"Tomorrow is May 11th."

"The 11th?" Alex said curiously. _What special occasion is on that day?_

"It's my birthday, and my employer, Mr. Wilson, is throwing me a party at the Pao Pao Café 3, and all close friends are invited. Would you do me the honor of coming?"

"Your birthday?"

"You don't have to come, of course."

_Is that a pout? _"No, of course I'll come. I just thought… We haven't known each other long, and…"

"Well, maybe we can associate with each other better if you go?"

"Alright… I'll be there then. Thanks, Ms. Futaba."

"Call me Hotaru- you did before."

"When?"

"When you tried to explain yourself before." Hotaru slipped into her apartment. "Good night, Alex Dino."

"… Good night, Hotaru Futaba." Hotaru smiled warmly at him and then closed the door. Alex looked at the paper that Hotaru stuffed in his hand. 5:30 PM. _I'll be there,_ Alex thought, grinning to himself even as he walked downstairs and out into the streets of Southtown.

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Tch… Hotaru… She's interested in some new guy, unbelievable!" Rock murmured angrily, as he entered the Heinlein Tower, a spiraling complex that rivaled the Geese Tower, itself. It was an enormous purple building that reached no less than twelve-hundred feet in height. Rock thought that it was a little unnecessary, and a bit too extravagant. Kain told Rock that Heinlein Tower was meant to be a striking inspiration to the 'dispirited masses' of Southtown, and also told Rock that Geese's own tower was actually fourteen-hundred feet tall. Rock didn't really care, though, as long as Kain held to his promise… Kain would tell him about his mother. But in due time, Kain claimed…

Something seriously bothered Rock about that Alex guy. There was something else about him, and he didn't know exactly what it was. He'd find out everything he knew about him, no matter what it takes. Hotaru may not believe it, but Rock cared about her, even after that time…

"... The hell?" Rock said, noticing the pile of bodyguards lying at the stairs. Rock quickly made his ascent… Floor after floor, guards were knocked out… Or worse than that. _Who could've done this… Kain…_

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Grant. Billy. A minor question…" Kain said, looking at the man who had managed to take out every guard that he had in Heinlein Tower. Well, almost every guard. Only Kain's personal friend and protector, Grant, and Geese's old henchman, Billy Kane, who had recently decided to join Kain, had remained. "When did I let this person in?"

"Hehehe… This guy sure has a lot of nerve!" Billy said, spinning his pole around. "Want me to mess him up?"

"This man…" Grant said, standing still as a statue.

"Grant?" Kain said, looking at his friend.

"Kain, he's not normal. No, I sense something otherworldly about him, yet it is strange- he himself seems to be of this world. He is… Some kind of-"

"Abomination, yes, the first Tung told me that," The man in front of them said. He was an odd man, wearing oriental wear- flowing green robes, a paled face and white hair… This man seemed young, yet there was also something ancient about him… "But in all seriousness, I wish an audience with the man in control of this city-"

"Have an audience with THIS- **DIYERIYERYERIYERI _FIYAHHHH_**" Billy screeched, performing the Cho Kaen Senpu: Kon, spinning his pole and sending his infamous flaming whirlwind of devastation at this stranger. The stranger lifted his hand, summoning a ball of energy, and threw it at the whirlwind. It went through the whirlwind, dispelling it- and slammed into Billy's stomach, flooring him.

As Billy lay on the floor gasping for air, Grant stepped up. "Feel the fist of the Dark Karate! **KOKUEN-RYUU!**" Grant used an uppercut motion, sending off a blast of purple energy from the ground at the stranger. The stranger shook his head and with a back-hand motion, dispelled the blast. Then, too fast for Grant to reach, the stranger quickly closed distance with the giant Martyr of Might and sent a shoulder blow to Grant's chest. Grant grunted- the stranger, despite his appearance, was extremely powerful. The stranger proceeded to slam Grant's face with a palm-blow, then kick him several times, backing Grant into the wall.

"_Stop!_" Kain commanded. The stranger backed away from Grant, who fell to his knees, rasping.

"Kain!" Rock said, dashing into the room. "Damn it…!"

"Rock. Stop, this instant. It seems we have no choice but to speak to this person. I would hate for there to be anymore unnecessary fighting- state your purpose, guest."

"How rude of me," The stranger said, bowing. "My name… Is Yuan Chonshu. By the looks of your ignorance, you are unfamiliar with that name. I was once known as the greatest fighter of China, and wish to once again regain that title."

"That's a little pretentious, isn't it?" Rock said.

"Calm yourself, Rock. And to what reason do I owe such an ambitious personage?" Kain said, in that annoyingly polite sense that Rock found bothersome.

"It is but a simple thing- I once had a… A grandson, if you will-"

"You seem too young for such things," Kain said.

"Never you mind. Regardless, he has something of mine, and I am sure that he is in this city."

"What is it that he has?" Kain replied.

"… The Scrolls of Jin."

"It can't be," Kain said, his polite façade slipping briefly. He regained his composure. "Yuan Chonshu… You are…"

"Part of the Jin family? Oh yes, quite, you are catching on quickly, my friend."

"Ahem. You say that your… Grandson. He is in Southtown, and you wish that your property that he has is to be returned?"

"No need to repeat me."

"Ah, well… We shall be glad to support you in any way we can, Jin Yuan."

"You can't be serious, Kain! There's no way we can trust this guy!" Rock shouted, looking at Jin Yuan suspiciously. "We've known him for all of ten minutes!"

"Ah, Rock, Rock, Rock…" Kain said, walking past Jin Yuan and pulling Rock away. "I don't intend to do anything more than help this man on his way. And, of course, find a way to keep the item he requests _out_ of his hands. Trust me on this, when have I ever led you wrong?"

Rock glanced from Kain, to Jin Yuan, to Kain, to Jin Yuan, and finally back to Kain. "… Whatever."

"So!" Kain said, stretching his arms out in welcome. "How shall we begin our search?"

"Oh, I have already found him. Your Yamazaki has already encountered him once. Or should I say, twice? He has had a grip on Southtown before, and Yamazaki worked with him at that time."

Rock started to get suspicious.

"Ah… This grandson… It would not be one of the Jin twins, would it?" Kain asked.

"One of them. He is Jin Chonshu, and has foolishly taken on a nickname that could never have eluded me forever- Alex Dino, the Blue Streak."

"So it **IS** him…!"

"So you've met the Blue Streak as well, Rock!" Kain said, crossing his arms. "Then here, we slay two birds with one stone."

"If Yamazaki fails, Kain R. Heinlein- you are to deal with Chonshu personally, instead."

"It _shall_ be done." Kain said, bowing.

_I_

_II_

_III_

"5:35. Wow, five minutes and they're already deep into the festivities," Alex said, his widening upon sight of the enormous banner that says, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOTARU**, not to mention all the chairs, the blasted confetti, and all the noise that he could hear even from outside. He warily entered the Pao Pao Café, and was welcomed by about a dozen people.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pao Pao Café! Hotaru told me that there'd be a handsome man out to woo her, coming around this time- are you it?" Bob Wilson said, gruffly grabbing Alex around the neck and leading him in.

"Ah… I wouldn't exactly call it handsome-" Alex tried to say, before someone cut him off.

"Handsome is **_right_**!" A beautiful blonde woman in a very revealing blue dress that showed off much of her leg (along with an insignia of a skull and crossbones, which Alex looked at with apprehension) said. She spoke with a light British accent and was surrounded by a motley crew of men dressed in striped outfits.

_… They look like… Pirates??? This has to be the the modern pirate-_

"I am Bonne Jenet, please to meet you. And this group here, are my Lilien Knights."

"Yes!" A particularly fat one said. "We go around the world…"

"Looking for the best fight and brawl…"

"And the richest money and treasure."

"No one can stop our will!"

"Our determination! Our leader!"

"Bonne Jenet! And the **Lilien**** Knights**!"

"**_O_**!" All of the Lilien Knights, including B. Jenet, downed a glass of wine and nearly threw their glasses to the floor before Bob stopped them.

"Guys, **GUYS**! I'm not cleaning that up, and neither is Hotaru!"

"Oh… Sorry, Bob." B. Jenet chuckled and waved over to Hotaru. "Hey, Hotaru! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Ah! Alex, how are you!?" Hotaru said, getting up from her table and running over to him. "Please ignore her, she's being silly… And blonde."

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean!" B. Jenet said, faking being indignant.

"Heh, no sweat. You've… Quite a crowd." Alex said, noting the amount of people here. Some who might be able to recognize him. Telling by the way they were smiling at him, however, he figured that, until now, they didn't have a clue who he was. There was the famous DJ of both Southtown and Second Southtown, the one who could put everyone into a party craze, Duck King. Axel Hawk and Franco Bash were there, in the middle of an arm-wrestling match. Sitting at another counter was Hokutomaru, speaking to an unmistakably recognizable female ninja, who could be none other than Mai Shiranui. Joe Higashi was also present, telling jokes to a group of Hotaru's giggling female friends. Blue Mary was there, a little more distant, but also listening to Joe's jokes, not looking _as_ amused but still smiling.

Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan were also there, and Dong was whispering to Jae and pointing at Mai. Jae elbowed him.

Alex felt very bad when he looked at them… Hotaru regarded Alex curiously, but Alex shrugged it off.

All turned to Alex and waved. As Axel Hawk also turned, Franco took this opportunity to slam Hawk's fist into the table.

Alex blinked, and Hotaru calmly led him to a large table where the birthday cake was, remonstrated Franco, then called everyone there.

"Please welcome Alex Dino to the party!"

"Hi, Alex!" Everyone said, waving.

"Err, hello there," Alex said sheepishly, sitting down.

"So, Alex, how do you know our dear Hotaru?" Mai said, looking at Alex in a way that really made him nervous.

"He helped me out against a problem, actually." Hotaru said, sitting down opposite from Alex.

"Really now? In what way? She save your pet rat?" Dong asked. Jae elbowed him again.

"It's a ferret, Dong Hwan. He actually helped me in a different way- beat up someone for me."

"Oh? Now I'm interested, some thug tried to attack Hotaru? I guess you aren't such a bad guy after all, Alex. Didn't think anyone could replace Rock Howard for Hotaru-"

"_MARY_!" Hotaru snapped.

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"What, me being such a bad guy?" Alex said, knowing what Mary was really trying to say.

"Look… Just shush about that, Mary. Anyways, Alex did the impressive feat of beating up Yamazaki."

"Whoa!" Joe said, looking very impressed. "Yamazaki!? That's not bad, kid!"

"Eh, that's not too impressive…" Mai said, rolling her eyes. "Yamazaki's Orochi power is barely active. He's just a common criminal with a few tricks up his sleeve now."

"Still, Yamazaki is a battle-hardened fighter, Shiranui oneechan!" Hokutomaru said, excitably. "How did you do it, Dino-san?"

"Well…" Alex said, laughing nervously. "Just a few things I learned here and there." Hotaru stared at him.

"Uh-huh. Right." Mary said, raising an eyebrow at Alex. "Here and there, eh?"

"Yes… Here and there. A little bit of Tae Kwon Do, that kind of stuff."

"Whoa, Tae Kwon Do! You da man." Dong said, two thumbs up for Alex.

"… Now that I think of it, I think I've heard the name Alex Dino before!" One of Hotaru's other friends said. "Yeah! The cute brown-haired Chinese guy that's so helpful!"

"So you're him!" Said another.

"Good choice, Hotaru!"

"Ugh… Guys, please don't embarrass me…!" Hotaru said, covering her face in her hands.

Alex scratched the back of his head. "Oh man… I don't deserve this attention! Really!"

"Okay guys! Stop talking now!" Bob said, bringing up a lighter and alighting each candle on Hotaru's birthday cake. "Time to blow them out, Hotaru. Make a wish!"

_… Sigh. I wonder what there is to wish for. There's not much I could want in this place… _Hotaru thought to herself. _It's the only place I know, but… I sure would like to see the rest of the world. There's only one reason I'm still here… And that's barely a reason._

Alex saw Hotaru smile slightly, and then watched as she blew out the candles. Everyone cheers.

"Alright, who wants a piece of the cake!? I'll cut it!" Hotaru said, taking a knife from Bob.

"I'm starving!" Dong said, handing over his plate.

Alex sighed… He hoped nothing would spoil this night… He hadn't been at such a gathering for a while now, and he was rather enjoying it. Self-isolation had it's drawbacks, of course, and for today he would instead enjoy company.

_I_

_II_

_III_

"**_Yamazaki!_**" Hon-Fu said, twirling his nunchaku around. It was only Hon-Fu and the criminal he had been chasing for ten years... Ryuji Yamazaki. Yamazaki was hunched down oddly, but Hon-Fu didn't notice. "Time to bring you in, once and for all! Don't try to escape- you've waned since the past, and now is my time to take you in! You'll just delay me for a party!"

Hon-Fu aimed a jump-kick at Yamazaki… And suddenly Yamazaki exploded in a pillar of red, grabbing Hon-Fu by the shin…

"No way!" Hon-Fu cried.

_I_

_II_

_III_

"So," One of Hotaru's giggling friends said, after Alex had lost some inane game involving looking at a person's palms, "Tell us something about yourself."

"Err… Like what?"

"Something embarrassing!" Hotaru watched Alex with interest.

"… Err… Well… I was a really weird kid."

"Like how?"

"Please tell."

"I once wore some slight eye-shadow, for instance."

"Ooh…"

"I wonder how you'd look with that."

"We've got some right here-"

"I don't think he wants to, thanks girls!" Hotaru said, dragging Alex off to another table.

"Aww, Hotaru, don't be such a party crasher!"

"Technically, it's **_her_** party."

"Ooh, Rock's going to be jealous."

"**GIRLS**! I'm not with Rock anymore!" Hotaru yelled as she and Alex took a seat.

"You really aren't?" Alex asked.

She didn't respond for a moment. Finally, she shook her head. "… No. No, I am honestly not."

"… Good."

"Hm?" Hotaru looked at him questioningly.

"You deserve better than him," Alex said, laying back.

"… Thanks."

"I'm serious, you really do. So, Ms. Futaba. Tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much for me to say, really."

"Oh? How about you met all these people?"

"Most of them I met in the Maximum Mayhem tournaments."

"Ah… How about any family?"

Hotaru looked rather sad when Alex said this. "… My mother and father are dead… My brother might as well be dead, too…"

"Hmm? I hear that your brother is actually Gato Futaba, isn't he?"

"Kain was right…"

"Huh?"

"Gato, my brother… He wasn't what he used to be. You see, in the last few tournaments, looking for him was my only goal, when my mother died. I was looking for my only family. I knew he was alive somewhere… But Kain told me that the brother I knew will never come back again…"

"Hotaru? Are you sure you want to talk about this? I mean… It was really a simple question…"

"You're right. I started rambling, sorry-"

"Though, if you want to talk about it, we can?"

"… …"

"I'll listen."

"… Well…" Hotaru said, looking at everyone else in the room. She had never talked to anyone about Gato, before… "… It's… Gato was… He doesn't exist anymore. I don't know how to describe him- he's either a shell of his former self, or he's become a man that cares for nothing but Kain's ideals. He… He found out that our father was also in last year's tournament, and went to seek him out. I saw it myself."

"… Saw what?" Alex said, noticing a tear streak down Hotaru's cheek.

"… Gato killed him. He killed our father. I don't know why he did it… But now Gato serves Kain. I don't think he's even concerned about me now. One day, I hope that he'll come to his senses and come back to me again. But it's hopeless. I'm just another citizen of Southtown, to him."

"… He'll come around. He's a big brother." Alex said, confidently. Hotaru looked up at him.

"But-"

"You know, I once had a big brother too."

"Where is he now?"

"He died eight years ago… But he did some very important things that changed my life. He first took me in a direction he thought was appropriate, but he was able to eventually realize the error of his ways, even if I didn't… He came around, and took us on the correct path. Don't worry, Hotaru… Gato's just like any big brother… Someday, he'll come around. Just wait for him to be less pigheaded."

Hotaru sniffled… Smiled… Then hugged Alex. It was his turn to blush, as this was completely unexpected. This seemed to catch other people's attention.

"Oh, hey, the two lovebirds are having a special moment!" B. Jenet said, grinning at the two of them.

"Ha… Rock's going to be really jealous!"

Hotaru let go of Alex, still smiling, but looking rather abashed. "Thanks Alex," She whispered quietly.

Alex grinned.

That's when Hon-Fu came crashing through the window.

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 10.

Author's Note: _LewdaKris__! I'm glad you liked this! I'm disappointed in SNK fandom for not writing more Jin twins fanfiction, especially for my favorite, Chonshu. I tell you man, NGBC is going to blow CFE out of the water. Not that it's going to be difficult to do, CFE just plain sucks… I was really hoping for a lot out of it considering it had Nool/Hydron. As for Ambrosia, you COULD try leaving it to the reader's imagination as to what Ambrosia looks like and leave her as ambiguous as possible, unless it's critical to the story. My God, they've only got a few slots left- hoping for Crawley, Kisaragi, hell, even a Kizuna Encounter or Waku Waku 7 character! Oh, and PLEASE PEOPLE, FEEDBACK HELPS A WRITER! POST REVIEWS IF YOU'RE READING! ;;_


	11. Yamazaki's Counterattack

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. Many liberties with the stories will be taken. This will become more apparent as time goes on. The fanfiction also assumes that Garou: Mark of the Wolves happens in 2006._

Author's Note II: _Note the Gundam SEED-Destiny reference… And another Gundam reference from a certain Gundam movie._

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Chapter 11: _Yamazaki's Counterattack_**

_I_

_II_

_III_

**Some moments before Hon-fu's rather ungraceful entrance**

"… So… That new guy." Dong Hwan said, giving Alex such a strange look that made Jae Hoon worried. What was going on in the head of that brother of his? Jae Hoon was always thinking about this whenever he looked at Dong Hwan. He was such a slacker and a goof-off… Yet there was always that nagging feeling that Dong was wiser than he looked, and usually made such showings of acumen as well. This delusion of Jae's was always shattered when his brother did something stupid soon after. He watched Dong Hwan lean against the bar counter at which both Kim brothers were sitting.

"I swear I've seen him before, Jae. He seems pretty… Supicious."

Jae Hoon was relieved to find that they were out of earshot of Alex and Hotaru, who were busy conversing. "Don't know what you mean, Dong Hwan," Jae said, fixing his eyes on the Raspberry Smirnoff that Bob gave him. Franco Bash and Joe Higashi were having a field day making fun of Jae's selection of drink at their table (actually Dong Hwan picked it out for him), and Jae was not in any mood to deal with Dong's antics. Jae wasn't even a drinker, even if the drink was something this light, but he didn't feel any need to validate whatever Dong was saying.

"I'm serious, Jae," Dong said, prodding Jae. "Look, forget about the Smirnoff, I want you to take a good look at the guy, and tell me you don't recognize him."

"I don't recognize him," Jae said quickly, glancing over at Alex. He blinked, and then took another look at Alex. "Hmmm…" _Y'know__, Dong might have a point._

"Aren't I right? Aren't I?" Dong said, ribbing Jae.

"Ow… Alright, he bears a slight resemblance to someone, Dong, I'll give you that… But I don't know who. Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"Yeah… Maybe…"

"You've taken a disliking to the guy so quickly though."

"No I haven't. He's a practitioner of Tae Kwon Do and took out Yamazaki, he's alright in my books so far… But, you know…"

"What?" Jae said as he handed back the Smirnoff to Bob.

"I don't know if this is coincidence either: you know my girlfriend?"

"Which **one**? It's getting hard to set names on all of them, considering how many you have in any given time period."

"Haha, _very funny_ Jae. I'll get you back for that later. Well, my current girlfriend… She's kind-of an anime nut."

"Sure…? What's this got to do with Alex?"

"Could you wait for that??" Dong said, ribbing Jae again.

"Ow, ow! Alright, Dong, jeeze."

"Anyways, my girlfriend likes to watch animes that are as old as four years ago… She was watching this one anime with robots, where one of the main characters went by a nickname to hide his identity. Want to know what his name was?"

"Okay…?"

"Alex Dino."

"Now that **has** to be coincidence, Dong."

"C'mon now, think about it. Doesn't it strike you as weird that this guy is lugging a name like that around? It's always the prettyboys that are the odd ones. Speaking of prettyboys, you think Rock knows about this guy?"

"Well, even if he doesn't, it's obvious that he will, soon enough. Rock isn't going to like it, either."

"… So he and Hotaru are really over each other?"

"I don't think so," B. Jenet said, taking a seat next to Dong Hwan. Jae Hoon could see Dong Hwan's face light up, and sighed.

"What makes you say that, Jenet?" Dong said, sitting up.

"Rock seems like the type to develop attachments… He's probably still interested in Hotaru. As for Hotaru herself… Well, I wouldn't have a guy like _that_ around if I weren't over someone like Rock Howard!" B. Jenet said, chuckling.

"I wonder what this guy's deal is…" Dong said, watching as Hotaru glanced at the rest of the café.

"Eh?" Jae Hoon raised an eyebrow.

"You know… Everyone's got a reason to be in Second Southtown. You don't go to one of the biggest criminal hotbeds in the world without a reason."

"That's true," B. Jenet said, motioning for Bob to get her a glass of wine, "If there weren't so many 'opportunities' for the Lillien Knights, we wouldn't be here, certainly. There's a lot of risk, but just enough reward."

"You're still restricting your operations to Kain, and nobody else, right?" Jae asked warily.

B. Jenet threw back her head and laughed. "Of course I am! Surely you'd believe a woman's honor, Kim Jae Hoon?"

"A woman's honor? Yes. A pirate's honor? Not so much."

"Hey hey, we're here to celebrate someone's birthday, not argue!" Dong said, flashing a grin at the both of them.

"Oh Dong Hwan, we weren't arguing." B. Jenet said, still smiling.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Jae put in. "Wait a minute… What's that Alex guy and Hotaru doing?"

"Oh, hey," B. Jenet said, grinning as Hotaru suddenly hugged Alex, "The two lovebirds are having a special moment!"

**_CRASH!_**

_I_

_II_

_III_

Alex shielded his face and Hotaru ducked, as Hon-Fu's body hurtled through the window, breaking the window's glass and spreading shards of it everywhere. Hon-Fu landed on Alex and Hotaru's table, bounced off of it, and landed on the floor and rolled some feet, then lay motionless.

Everyone just stood there, dumbfounded at the scene. Hon-Fu groaned- Alex was the first to recover from surprise and ran over to Hon-Fu.

"Inspector!" Jae said, the next one to regain his composure.

"Sh, that glass costs a fortune!" Bob said, staring open-mouthed at the damage done to his window.

Alex turned Hon-Fu over. Hon-Fu's face had nearly been pounded in, his shirt ripped, and it looked as if somebody had tried to bludgeon him.

"Sir…" Alex said, grabbing Hon-Fu's shoulder. "Who did this to you?"

"_Y-Y… Ya… Yamazaki…_" Hon-Fu said, choking out blood.

"Call an ambulance!" Alex shouted. Hotaru ran over to a phone in another room.

"Hehehe… I really could've done **much worse** to _that_ guppy."

"Yamazaki! Grrr… Don't you know when you're not welcome!!??" Joe said angrily, watching Ryuji Yamazaki casually step into the room, one hand in his pockets. Yamazaki ignored Joe and looked at Alex.

"**Sharakuse**!" Yamazaki replied, still looking at Alex. "Convenient- my target bunched up with extra victims to pound into the dirt."

"What are you talking about, Yamazaki??" Mai said, as she motioned for Hokutomaru to move to the side.

"Yamazaki's never one to talk. Let's just beat him up as usual! _Tiger Kick_!" Joe leapt and thrust his foot forward, blazing.

"Too slow, comic relief!!" Yamazaki's hand whipped out, in classic snakearm fashion, grabbing Joe's leg and throwing him not _into_ the wall, but **through** it.

"Uagh…"

"_Joe_! Man, you alright?" Bob said, helping Joe up. "Damn… At this rate, we'll have to make a Pao Pao Café 4…"

"**Hahahahahahaha**! _That's the **spirit**_!" Yamazaki said, giving Bob a thumbs-up.

"You won't look so chipper after my **_TORNADO UPPER!_**"

Axel Hawk threw a tornado, which Yamazaki caught with a Bae Gaeshi. Yamazaki returned the favor by sending a large red wave at Hawk. "Get lost, tubby!"

"**HAAAAARRGGH!!**" Hawk flew over the counter, landing with a crash into shelves of wine bottles.

"This isn't happening… Richard is going to kill you if it is… It isn't happening…" Bob was muttering to himself.

"Yamazaki isn't supposed to be able to do that anymore… What's going on…?" Mai said as the Kim Twins proceeded to attack Yamazaki.

"Alex… I called the ambulance, they'll be here soon-" Hotaru said, running back in. She was shocked to find Alex curled up in the fetal position. "Alex…? **_Alex_**??"

_I_

_II_

_III_

Right Alex called out for an ambulance, a sharp pain had suddenly stabbed into him, not of a physical type… It hurt like hell though, and it felt like something was eating away at his mind. He fell to his knees, but no one noticed. **_Heavens_**, the pain! But this couldn't be real. No… He had experienced something like this before… Before, it was unbearable, filled him with fear, pain, a brutal attack on his mental psyche… He closed his eyes. He didn't even notice his body curling up, and the background fading to a black nothingness.

"… I've finally found you, Jin Chonshu."

"… I know who you are. Jin Yuan. How did you find me?"

"Did you think you could run forever, descendant? To think one of the Jin blood would be among the trash and the dregs of a city like this. Chonshu, Chonshu, tsk tsk tsk, you are much better than that."

"Arrogance is for the foolish- urgh!"

"Ah, a delicate thing, your mind, Chonshu. I played on the weaknesses of your childhood before. Now, I have different material. You are a coward, Chonshu! A **_coward!_** You are a disappointment! Your brother is stronger than you! At least he had the courage to face me like a man!"

"Nnngh………"

"That's right. Writhe in pain!" The shape of a dragon appeared above Chonshu. It was the same dragon that had attacked Chonshu on the ship, eight years ago. "Suffering is what makes or breaks the soul!"

"Get out of my **_mind_**, Jin Yuan!"

"You can take down fools like Yamazaki, who is quite efficient for his level I might say. However, you are weak compared to me, Chonshu! How your ever listened to you, I'll never know!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"No matter, you needn't know. Chonrei may have been the stronger of the both of you, but he too was a weakling. Perhaps he was more of a craven in not accepting his rightful place as a Jin-"

"You… You accuse Chonrei of cowardice…"

"That I do. A wretch and a caitiff on a much grander scale! How dare he throw away his heritage, just because he didn't feel up to it-"

"**_BASTARD!_****_ CHONREI WAS NO COWARD!_**"

"**SILENCE!**** I AM JIN YUAN, GREATEST OF THE JINS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR DISRESPECT-**"

"**_WHEN I FIND YOU, JIN YUAN, YOU WILL EAT THOSE WORDS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_**

"Wh-what?? **ARRRGGH!!!**"

_I_

_II_

_III_

Alex came to, just in time to see Bob Wilson being thrown out of another window ("This isn't exactly cheap eitheerrrrrrrrrr!"). Yamazaki laughed, and started walking towards him. He nearly tripped over Franco Bash- pissed off, Yamazaki punted him out another window ("Stop doing that you ass!").

"_Ren-geki__ Shuu!_"

"Oof!" While Yamazaki was strolling casually forward, Hotaru had flew forward from seemingly out of nowhere and kicked him twice in the jaw. Hotaru leapt back and stood between Alex and Yamazaki.

Yamazaki rubbed his jaw. "Itidaro ga yo!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!" Hotaru said, holding her arms out, giving a show of protectiveness that Yamazaki bawled with laughter at.

"Oh, jeeze. You saw what I just did to everybody else here, didn't you? Wench, if you won't get out of the way, I'll rough you up like I did them!"

"You couldn't pick a **_better_** time to exact vengeance, couldn't you Yamazaki!?" Hotaru said angrily.

"Well, it was an inopportune time to attack Jin Chonshu, wasn't it??"

Hotaru looked at Yamazaki, confused. "Jin Chonshu? What are you talking about? Where?"

"You're a dense broad, aren't you! There, right there, behind you! Man, Yuan must've really did a number on him!"

"I don't know what you mean. Alex can't be this Jin Chonshu-"

"Don't be stupid! I recognize all of my contractors, past and present!"

"Why didn't you know who he was, before?"

"Hadn't seen him for eight years! But now I know where that grin comes from, he's a mischievous one, that Chonshu. And we all know what happened eight years ago with that Chonshu now don't we!?"

"… It _can't_ be. I don't believe you!"

"Believe me, don't believe me. It's time to shove your face into the floor!" Yamazaki said, walking towards Hotaru, who refused to budge. Yamazaki came closer…

"**_RYUJI!_**" Alex said, standing up.

"Alex, you're alright!" Hotaru said, whirling around to him. She noticed an odd, unnerving glint in Chonshu's eyes, however. It quickly disappeared when Alex turned to her.

"Ms. Futaba… Could I have permission to deal with this hooligan again?"

"Chonshu! Jin frigging Chonshu! Nice to meet you, once again. Yamazaki- Ryuji Yamazaki! The one you embarrassed out of the Yakuza circles! This must be what, the third time already that we've met? Hahaha…"

"Alex… Is it true? That your name isn't really Alex Dino?" Hotaru said quietly, barely audible over Yamazaki's insane laughter.

"… … … I guess there's no avoiding it now. Yes, I am Jin Chonshu. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Hotaru."

"Then it's true…" Hotaru said, staring at the floor.

"Hate me forever for this, Hotaru. But I won't let this man do any more damage."

"Enough romantic angst! I want to see some blood!"

"I bet you've been waiting for this moment, eh, Ryuji? In a way, I'm glad you finally recognized me," Jin Chonshu said, standing in front of Hotaru and taking a stance.

"Sure, laugh now, prettyboy. You've given me so much grief! Strutting around, mister kid emperor, just going into my territory and beating me in front of my men! I lost my place among the Yakuza because of you, Chonshu-kisama! Then you forced me to be your lapdog when you decided to go to Southtown! Then I became Geese's lackey, and even after all this time, I'm still a servant! Geese, Kain, you, you're all the same! But it started with _you_, **CHONSHU-KISAMA! TONIGHT, _YOU DIE_**!"

"You forgot Jin Yuan in that list, Ryuji-kun!" Chonshu replied, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, I really don't give a damn about your sob-story."

"GRRRR! _Diediedie_!" Yamazaki's snakearms whipped out. Chonshu ducked and sidestepped each one with blurring speed, closing the distance between him and Yamazaki.

"**Jinsoku**** Ken**!" Before Yamazaki could react, Chonshu had elbowed Yamazki in the stomach.

"Not bad…" Chonshu had grabbed Yamazaki and was about to throw him to the floor, when Yamazaki pulled out a knife and cut Chonshu across the chest.

"Hrrk!" Chonshu backed off, disoriented, clutching his chest.

"Guppy! You're nothing without your brother, aren't you!?" Yamazaki said, grabbing Chonshu.

"Yamazaki, you fool…!"

"Tables turned, Jin Chonshu! KONO **AMATERU _GA!_**" Yamazaki jumped into the air and slammed Chonshu into the floor, dragging him roughly through the floor. Then Yamazaki threw Chonshu into the ceiling.

"... Ugh…"

"No!" Hotaru said, about to run over to Chonshu.

"Hotaru, stay back!"

"That's right, woman, unless you want a piece of this!" Yamazaki said, striding over to Chonshu. "Hell, I bet you don't even know him that well! Jin Yuan said to keep him alive, but I don't care now! Just lemme kill 'im!" Yamazaki was standing over Chonshu, now…

"**Stop,** you crazed fiend!" Hotaru said, using Hakki-Shou and throwing a blue energy projectile at Yamazaki.

"PROJECTILES DON'T WORK ON ME, WENCH!" Yamazaki said, grabbing Hotaru's projectile with a Bae Gaeshi. He prepared to throw it back in the form of a red wave…

"**Hi En Zan!**"

"**UAAAH!**" Yamazaki was caught off-guard by Chonshu's foot hitting him in the chest and the face, and fell back. Chonshu was on his feet again.

"Keep your eyes on the real opponent, Ryuji-kun!"

"That was a mistake you won't live to repeat, Chonshu-kisama! **Shaaa**" Yamazaki's arm whipped out, and this time Chonshu was too close to dodge Yamazaki's fist smacking him in the face. Chonshu staggered, and Yamazaki took this opportunity to slam heads together.

"**IPPEN SHINEI DE KOI!**" Yamazaki lifted Chonshu up and then tried to beat him senseless with his fists. Punch after punch… Chonshu spat out blood, and Yamazaki entered a frenzy, kicking Chonshu in the stomach, then grabbing him and throwing him in the wall. Dust covered the whole room.

"Haha… I think he's dead…"

"**NO!**" Hotaru gasped, horrified.

"… Not… Cough… Not just yet, Ryuji…"

"Just won't give up, punk kid!" Yamazaki said, running through the dust and preparing to plant his fist in Chonshu's face. Yamazaki was surprised to see that he wasn't there.

"Trying to run!?" Yamazaki said, turning around.

"Ryuji-kun, I never run… Cough…"

"Then come out, dipwad!"

"As you wish!" Chonshu teleported above and behind Yamazaki and planted his foot in Yamazaki's face.

Yamazaki was expecting this. "Gotcha!" Yamazaki reached quickly to grab for Chonshu's shin, but Chonshu was quicker than he was. "Wha- GRAAH!"

Chonshu had elbowed Yamazaki in the back. Yamazaki turned, his fist whirling about. Chonshu had teleported again behind Yamazaki.

"Ryuji… Cough… You simpleton!"

"**ARRGGGGH!** You wuss!" Yamazaki thrust his foot backwards, hitting Chonshu in the chest.

"Oof!"

"Haha, there!" Yamazaki's snakearm whipped out, but he was too late to turn. Chonshu had already teleported again, this time to Yamazaki's side. Chonshu swiped at Yamazaki with the same speed that Yamazaki used with his snakearms. Yamazaki was roundly smacked in the face as a result.

"You survived the Guillotine and the Drill! Now I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" Yamazaki said, recovering and pulling his knife out again. Chonshu hopped back, but Yamazaki managed to slash him in the chest again. Chonshu grunted, then kicked Yamazaki's knife out of his hands.

"You didn't even let me set you up!" Yamazaki growled.

"Set _this_ up, then! **_Tengan_****_ Ken_**!" Chonshu threw a coiled bolt of chi energy at Yamazaki. Yamazaki laughed hysterically.

"Projectiles don't work on me, how many times do I need to tell you that! **NOW YOU DIE!**" Yamazaki caught the bolt, and retaliated with a red wave…

"Fell for my trap, Yamazaki! **THIS ENDS NOW! TEIO SYUKUKYO KEN!**"

_I_

_II_

_III_

"It cannot be!"

A dozen blocks away, three people were heading towards the Pao Pao Café 3- Kain R. Heinlein, Rock Howard, and Jin Yuan. Kain looked at Jin Yuan quizzically.

"Is… Is something wrong, Jin Yuan?" Kain asked.

"He's managed to emulate my technique…!" Jin Yuan slowly began to laugh. His laugh became uproarious, and he was beside himself. "Hahaha… HAHAHAHA… **HAHAHAHAHA! HE'S BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!**"

If Rock wasn't worried before, he certainly was, now. _Hotaru__… Please don't do anything foolish._

_I_

_II_

_III_

"**TEIO SYUKUKYO KEN!"**

"That thing is close range! Wait, what the hell-!" Yamazaki said, watching as Chonshu suddenly summoned some sort of dragon made out of blue transparent energy. Chonshu threw his hands forward, and the dragon shot forward, mowing through Yamazaki's wave.

"**_GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_**" Yamazaki's body was engulfed by the energy-dragon. _MY BODY'S ON FIRE!_ Was the only thing Yamazaki managed to think as his whole body was sent spiraling away. He landed with an ugly thud on the floor, sprawled there, unconscious.

Hotaru walked gingerly towards Chonshu, who was breathing in short bursts. "Are you alright…?" Hotaru gasped when Chonshu fell to his knees and vomited blood.

"You need medical attention!"

"No, Hotaru… I must go!"

"Stop! Don't leave! You need help!" But Chonshu had teleported outside of Pao Pao Café 3. Hotaru saw him outside through one of the broken windows. He was staggering through one of the alleys, and he nearly tripped over himself. Hotaru jumped out and ran over to him. Chonshu tried to teleport again, but he couldn't. "Alex, stop!"

"I'm not Alex, I'm Jin Chonshu!" Chonshu replied. He almost collapsed on the floor if Hotaru hadn't kept him up.

"I'm sorry, Chonshu. I'm not abandoning you. I won't let do it."

"Urrgh… The port…" Chonshu said desperately as all energy left him. "Delta Park!... The doors! I have to…" Chonshu nearly lapsed into unconsciousness, closing his eyes.

Hotaru struggled as nearly all of Chonshu's weight bore down on her. But somehow, Hotaru made the effort to keep him up, and head for the port, dragging Chonshu with her. _The port… He's too eager to go there… I'm not able to keep him here… So I'll just go with him!_

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Hmph. It seems Yamazaki has accomplished what he's set out to do, did he not?" Kain said, entering the room where the battle took place.

"… I no longer sense Chonshu here. And there is Yamazaki. Hmph! This Orochi Hakkeshu has failed me." Jin Yuan said, kicking Yamazaki.

"Hotaru…? _HOTARU?_" Rock said, running around.

"Urrgh… It's like someone hit me with a bulldozer…" Mai said, emerging out of some rubble.

"Mai! Where is she!?" Rock said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What the… Rock! AND **KAIN**! You have some explaining to do!"

"And an establishment to pay for! Your subordinate wrecked my café!" Bob said, rubbing his head and entering what was left of his café.

"I've other business." Jin Yuan said, suddenly disappearing from sight.

Kain sighed. "I guess I have to fend for myself. Yamazaki was here for someone, and all of you were caught in his path."

"You revived the Orochi power in him, Kain…" Jae Hoon said as he got up from a table that Yamazaki had slammed him into. "How did you do it?"

"We should stop asking him questions," B. Jenet said hotly as she, the Lilien Knights, and Axel Hawk emerged from behind the bar's counter, "And beat the answer out of him instead."

"I like your way of thinking!" Joe Higashi said, jumping out from another room. Mai hefted Hokutomaru out of an accompanying pile of rubble. Jae helped Dong Hwan out of a ruined arcade machine.

"Hmph. Don't blame me for the presence of Jin Chonshu."

"_JIN CHONSHU!?__ WHERE!? **YOU WERE AFTER HIM!?**_" Dong said, suddenly coming to.

"The murderer of Tung and Krauser!?" Joe said, shocked.

"He was under the alias Alex Dino."

"It… It can't be. He was right under our nose…" Jae said, eyes widening.

_I_

_II_

_III_

"Port Southtown. Here we are." Hotaru said, bringing him into Southtown's port area. There were dozens of buildings around here, most of them either warehouses or abandoned buildings, the home of gangs.

"… The one farthest from the pier… The building over there…"

Hotaru headed left, still dragging Chonshu. She noticed a particularly small building, one that was boarded up, wrapped in tape, and covered with 'ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK' signs... "Here?"

"Yes…"

Hotaru opens the door carefully, alert to see if anyone was watching them. Satisfied, Hotaru entered the building. Chonshu coughed, and indicated for her to close it behind them. She did so, and suddenly the room was illuminated, revealing chopped up boxes, dirty windows, and rusted floors and walls. Hotaru saw that the source was two green doors, engraved with dragons and proving a stark contrast to everything else…

"What…?" Hotaru said, looking at Chonshu.

Chonshu stared at the doors, which eventually opened for them.

Hotaru blinked.

When she passed through the doors, what visited her eyes was not what she expected at all. She thought she had entered another world- a world basked in warm sunlight, on a platform that was set right over a river, and in the distance there were low-stepped falls, water flowing down from them. Above the falls was a forest, and set over rocks in the river near the platform were statues of two red dragons. They were flanking a golden throne, which was also stepped, and beside this throne were four lanterns. Chonshu pointed to it, and Hotaru helped him over to them.

"Let me go," Chonshu said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry if I betrayed your trust before, Hotaru… I couldn't tell you who I was. Cough…! But… Trust me."

"… Alright." Hotaru released Chonshu, who nearly fell over. However, Chonshu struggled mightily to get up, and then limped over to the throne. He collapsed on it.

"I… I'll be fine eventually." Chonshu said, closing his eyes. He soon passed out.

_I_

_II_

_III_

End of Chapter 11.

Author's Note: _And Chonshu manages to win once again. Sorry, Yamazaki fans. Chonshu **IS** the protagonist of this fanfiction, anyway. Though Yamazaki did dish out quite a bit, didn't he? As some of you may note, the description of thatbackground isactually ofone of the Delta Park variations in Fatal Fury 3, the one with the falls in it._


	12. Exeunt

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. Many liberties with the stories will be taken. This will become more apparent as time goes on. The fanfiction also assumes that Garou: Mark of the Wolves happens in 2006._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: _Exeunt_**

_

* * *

_

"Amazing," Hotaru gasped, as Chonshu's wounds, noticeably in places where Yamazaki had slashed into him, seemed to be closing up. He was shaking, but still unconscious. Hotaru wanted to keep him awake, but she knew that disturbing him in- well, whatever he was doing- wouldn't do any good, and would probably harm him.

"…" Hotaru examined the area around her again. "This doesn't look like anything even remotely near Southtown. I wonder if I'm imagining it…?"

She walked over to the side of the platform, and poked one of the dragon statues.

Hotaru took a step back when she heard a low growl emanate from the statue. She watched as the statue changed from a deep red to a bright blue color.

"… Hmmm." Hotaru examined the water next to the statue. There were some harmless fish swimming there. "Itokatsu would enjoy this place. It's really beautiful."

She was possessed by a sudden need to dip her finger in the water… Unable to resist this urge, she did so. The water rippled across the whole river, and the whole scene began to change in a similar ripple, an invisible wave washing over the whole room. Hotaru blinked as she heard someone speak in Chinese. _Good thing I paid attention to father when he taught me language…_

"There you are… My two little emperors…"

"They're so beautiful, Ji."

"I know, Lei."

The environment had changed from a forest surrounding a slow-moving river and falls, to the inside of a building. Hotaru and the still unconscious Chonshu were inside a room with a stone floor, green walls, many pillars, jade pedestals, and lanterns. Hotaru came to the conclusion that it was some sort of palace complex- noting the Chinese wall-scrolls and the dragon sculptures that circled the pillars, it was a Chinese palace of some sort. There were a set of open doors, and on the opposite side was a stepped platform on the top of which was a large throne. Hotaru noted that it looked strikingly similar to the one that Chonshu was resting on. She noticed a man and a woman, wearing blue and red silk clothing. They hovered over the throne. Hotaru leaned forward to take a look, afraid to step off the platform she was already on. She caught a glimpse of two baby children.

"Lei, what will we name the children?"

"Ji, I'm not sure at all. I once had many names in store for my child before he was even before. I was so shocked when I found out they were two… That I've forgotten what it was I planned to choose.."

"Oh, alright… Do you mind if I select names for them?"

"If you wish, Ji. I don't mind if you do it, at least pick suitable names."

"… The eldest one," Ji, the woman, said as she poked lightly the chest of one very black-haired child who had two streaks of yellow in his hair, "He will be Chonrei. The younger one," Ji said, rubbing the cheek of the other, who was brown-haired, "He shall be Chonshu."

Another ripple…

The scene changed again.

"How did it come to this…"

"Is that Alex- I mean, Chonshu?" Hotaru held a hand over her eyes. The sun was exceptionally bright… They were in an outdoors environment again, but this time it was a clearing surrounded by forest.

There were two young children standing over two mounds. A spiky-haired one in blue, and a brown-haired one in red… Both wore clothing with a similar butterly pattern on the front… The one in red was on his knees, and it looks as if he had recently finished weeping. The other was trying to be strong, holding back his tears.

"Chonrei… Why did this happen…?" The brown-haired one asked.

The one addressed as Chonrei turned away from the mound. "Isn't it clear to you, Chonshu?"

"B-Brother?"

"Man fails to understand the need for a mighty ruler. They _fear_ what they cannot understand, what they cannot be! Chonshu!" Chonrei turns.

"What are you talking about, brother? Are you alright-"

"I am _quite_ alright!" Chonrei said, laughing, almost manically. "These fools, idiots, morons… They murdered father and mother, and make no mistake, Chonshu, they shall **feel** our retribution. We will realize father's dreams, Chonshu… You remember what father's dreams were, yes!?"

"The Middle Kingdom!" Chonshu stood up. "He wanted the whole of China…"

"Exactly! But father couldn't take the rightful land of the Jin because he didn't have the source of our power!"

"The Jin Scrolls! Mother mentioned them before-"

"With them, we can accomplish what no leader has ever dreamed of, Chonshu. Think of the possibilities. We will not just be immortals, we'll bask in the glory of power and all the people of the Middle Kingdom will feel our strength. Villages, townships, districts, cities…!"

"He's getting ahead of himself," Hotaru said loudly. She clapped a hand over her mouth. _Can they hear me?_

"But Brother… Where are we to begin?" Chonshu went on, not hearing her. "We don't know where they are, no clue at all…"

Hotaru sighed, relieved. _Whew._

"We have our ways, Chonshu. We will take Tung by surprise…"

Another ripple, and the scene begins to distort into another scene…

"…" Hotaru glances to Chonshu.

His wounds were healing, but his overall condition hadn't changed. He groaned, and murmured quietly, "**I **was a fool… **We** were, brother…"

"… Mother always said that strange things could happen in the world. This must be one of them…" Hotaru rubbed her chin. "Am I inside his dreams? Inside his mind? Is it how this place works?"

"So concludes our transaction, sirs."

They were in another place now… A room not far in style from some kind of boardroom, and one side were a group of men in suits, and on the other side was Chonshu, again as a child. He was wearing the red clothing with the butterfly pattern from before, but this time he also wore a blue cape over it. Both sides were seated, except for Chonrei who stood on Chonshu's side.

"Eye shadow," Hotaru noted, "He really wasn't kidding."

"On the contrary," Chonshu said, "We're missing something that you seem to have conveniently forgotten. We asked for the records of all recorded belongings under every person listed under a certain level of wealth within each country in Europe, as well as all recorded possessions of trusts, corporations, estates, etcetera…"

"Yes?" One suit on the other side replied.

"We seem to be missing some of the Eastern European bloc."

"… Ah. That."

"More specifically, all of Germany! Tell me," Chonshu slammed a small folder on the table, "What could **possibly** be in there that's worth _risking_ your life?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Chonshu said dangerously, "That if you do _not_ hold your end of the bargain and give us what you're holding back, I'm afraid this can only end tragically. For you, anyways…"

"… Ha!" He snorts. "Even if we were withholding something, what're you going to do about it?"

"Chonrei," Chonshu tilts his head towards his brother, "This will be quick, I promise."

"Don't overdo it, Chonshu."

Chonshu suddenly teleports in front of the suit, and swipes at him, his fist suddenly glowing with a blue fire. The suit cries out, bursting into flames, and sent into the air. Chonshu chuckles and teleports up to him in mid-air, and starts landing several kicks, punches, and other attacks on him, all of them blurred to the naked eye. As each one lands, they seem to be teleporting in a different location each time, but this is an optical illusion… Chonshu is beating on him so fast that no one else can really see each movement. Hotaru was shocked by the level of speed Chonshu was using…

"Uggggh…" The suit lands on the table with a solid thud.

"Sigh… You've ruined the tarnish on the table." Chonshu landed on his feet.

"Boss! … You BASTARD!" One of the other suits lunged at him.

"I don't think so, mousse heads! **Jin SokuKen**!" Chonrei zipped into the fray and slammed his elbow into the suit's stomach.

The rest rushed Chonrei…

The ensuing carnage was enough for Hotaru to divert her eyes.

"Hehehehe…" Chonshu chuckled, smiling at the fallen group in the room. He and Chonrei were still standing, while the suits were all beat-up and broken. "Weaklings… They couldn't match conquerors like us."

"We'll be taking this." Chonrei snapped, grabbing a folder from the hands of the one Chonshu had beaten. "… Listed and everything. Chonshu, take a look. There's one estate, marked in red. It belongs to a Wolfgang Krauser."

"Ah… The illustrious Baron Wolfgang Krauser. I have heard of his many deeds, the tales of woe from the fighters he demolished in battle."

"… Hmmm. A set of un-named Chinese scrolls is listed under his name. It's probably what we think it is. This guy," Chonrei kicked the leader of the suits, "Knew this was what we were looking for."

"Intending to make us pay more for the information, no doubt."

"In any case, there's a newspaper clipping here. 'Krauser's Castle Robbed of Items'. Mentions some Englishman who's an American citizen… He wields a pole- Billy Kane."

"Geese Howard installed him as the king of fighters in the first tournament of the same title…"

"Geese Howard? The infamous world-renowned crimelord from Southtown?"

"That's the one."

"Chonshu…" Chonrei said, staring at his brother, "You sure are immersing yourself into a lot of things."

"This is part of my idea, Chonrei."

"Your idea?"

"Yes, you see, we're going to do what father never dreamed of."

"Chonshu?"

"We're not going to stop at China. I have been collecting contacts, making alliances, and conducting business with many shadow groups, political organizations, and others around the world. Look at our potential, Chonrei! We're emperors… The Middle Kingdom is a good place to start, but for people of our stature, we can take the whole world!"

Chonrei was clearly taken aback, and so was Hotaru. Though she really shouldn't have been surprised, all things considered.

"Chonshu, restraint is a part of-"

"Forget restraint! It makes a person weak!"

"…" Chonrei was silent. Chonshu didn't seem to care, and grabbed the folder.

"… And we'll remain weak as long as Geese's lackey carries the Scrolls with him. Chonrei, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chonshu grabbed Chonrei by the shoulder.

"Southtown it is, brother?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Yamazaki's eyes snapped open. 

"Ow. Aw, hell… My head…! Damn. That Chonshu brat…! Now that Yuan asswipe isn't going to pay me either… Hey. Where the hell am I?"

As Yamazaki became less disoriented, he was beginning to realize where he was. He was standing in complete and utter darkness, and he was wearing a green coat. Something was smeared on it, but with this lighting Yamazaki couldn't tell what it was.

"What. The. Hell." Yamazaki was not in the mood for this. Not after suffering from a defeat by that Jin bastard. Speaking of Jin bastards…

"I'm… Disappointed in you, Orochi Hakkeshu… If I can even call you that. Yamazaki, you fail as a fighter, as a leader, as a man of your ancestry. It is a shame that I have to do this." The misty shape of a dragon appeared in front of Yamazaki. "Look, Yamazaki. Your hands… They are covered in anger, failure…!"

"Huh…" Yamazaki stared down at his palms. They were covered in blood. "Yuan! What's the meaning of this! Don't screw with me, asshole!" Yamazaki said, swiping at the dragon-shape, the representation of Jin Yuan. The mist scattered, and reformed. A background was taking form, but the room was covered in blood and rust. This didn't faze Yamazaki as he angrily stormed forward into what seemed to be the next room. "You… I should've killed you instead. Your procreation led to the little shit."

"Kill me? Quite impossible, Yamazaki. You see, this is where we hit a little snag- your mind is weak, and I can have you dead before you even realize it. Besides, is that any way to thank the man who released the Orochi power in you? Of course not, but you never seemed to be a man to provide proper respect. As for your performance at that café, my, you could've done so much better. You wasted everything on the insignificant… You lacked the wisdom to target Chonshu first."

"Shaddup _shaddup__ **shaddup**_!" Yamazaki said, his fist punching through the cloudy mist. Again, the mist scattered, and rematerialized into a hall outside. "You're an evasive little bitch...."

"This is all in your mind, Yamazaki," Yuan said, with an undertone of amusement. "At least, I am. Your actions are not altogether restricted to this metaphysical plane."

"What the hell are you babbling on about!?" Yamazaki halted, knowing that what he was doing was utterly futile.

"Take a look at your hands… Doesn't that blood seem real?"

"…" Yamazaki glanced at his hands… Then the room he was in. He had chased Yuan's representation down the hall, into a circular room… There was desk, like something a clerk would sit at, and a few chairs… There was a whole wall of sliding doors… It was like some sort of lounge… Then a body appeared. It was dressed in a white coat, indicating that he was some sort of doctor. There were slash marks all over him. Then there was the body of a woman, her purse ripped apart, and someone had bludgeoned her. Yamazaki took another look at his hands. Then the coat he was wearing. The smears smelt of blood.

"**FREEZE!**** SOUTHTOWN POLICE!"**

Yamazaki looked up. A squad of no less than twenty police officers stood there, pointing a gun at him.

"Oh, shit…" Yamazaki said- he was standing in Southtown Hospital's first floor waiting room, at the center of a bloodbath of dead people. "No wait, I didn't-"

"**HANDS UP!**"

"Stop, oh crap, I didn't kill these-" Yamazaki's hands shot up, stepping forward. That was a mistake…

Yamazaki heard one last thing from Jin Yuan as each officer unloaded bullet after bullet on him: "What an ignominious way to die."

* * *

Hotaru watched as the scene changed again. She was unsure what to make of this.

"He's a villain, alright…"

The Chonshu of the present groaned again. "… Why must I be reminded…"

Hotaru frowned. "Or was one… I hope." _I may be in a very dangerous position… This is the man that supposedly murdered Wolfgang Krauser, after all… And he's been known for his nefarious acts. But! He was kind to me… That kindness was genuine. And the tone he speaks in, within his sleep where a man is bothered by nothing but mind and memories… I won't believe that he's the man he was before. I can't accept that._

The next scene showed Chonshu standing before a table, holding something up- two strange orbs, each one projecting an image… In this image was Terry Bogard, but not the brown-jacketed Terry Bogard that Hotaru knew, but the Terry Bogard of previous years, who wore a red jacket and a certain trademark cap.

"Cough it up Yamazaki!" Andy and others, including Mai, Joe, Franco, Mary (basically all of the Lonely Wolves and the heroes associated with them) confronted a bruised Yamazaki. Hotaru thought of the café incident. _Very different from recently._

"No, not the blood!" Andy went on as Yamazaki coughed and hacked. "Tell us about the scrolls!"

Chonshu grinned- he wasn't looking at Andy, but Terry. "Terry Bogard. It is about time we met. I've heard so much about you…."

Then Chonshu looked in the other orb… Geese Howard was standing in his office, getting a report from Billy Kane on the status of the Lonely Wolves' battle with Yamazaki.

"The Sultan of Southtown, Geese Howard. Back from the dead, huh?" Chonshu said.

Suddenly, both orbs shone brightly, illuminating the whole room. Hotaru closed her eyes to keep from being blinded.

"… Where in the blazes am I?"

"W-What… Terry Bogard!"

"Geese!!" Both Geese and Terry had suddenly materialized in the room, and the two fated enemies glared venomously at each other.

"Ah, gentlemen. Welcome."

Geese and Terry turn to Chonshu, obviously surprised by his presence.

Terry was wondering what the hell was happening. Hotaru could tell just what he was thinking: "_A kid??_"

Geese threw back his head and laughed. "Why if it isn't the king of the weasels. And just the right size, too!"

"Who are you, and where are my friends!?" Terry said, tensing up. It was obvious that he didn't like being near both the stranger that was Jin Chonshu, and his mortal nemesis Geese Howard.

"Wow, you sure knocked Yamazaki senseless," Chonshu rubbed his chin, "But he was weak. I am not. Call me, Jin Chonshu. Why? Cause that's my name, fool!"

As Chonshu spoke, six candles were lit, giving the dark room some much needed light. Hotaru squinted, and she saw the same twin doors she herself had entered to get here, a short distance behind Chonshu.

"This kid sure has some spunk," Geese said.

"So you're Geese Howard?" Chonshu sizes Geese up, "The pleasure is all mine. As I said before, call me, Jin. Jin Chonshu. I like this town and plan to make it mine. Any objections? As you know, the scrolls you hold are the property of my ancestors. Return them, now. Oh come, Geese. Don't play the fool, even if you do it so well, hand them over. Your battles with Tung and Krauser led you to our secret. Now come, hand me the scrolls! Finally, they're mine! Mine, after waiting for so many long years! The world will all be mine… But first, to take care of you!"

The doors behind him opened, and the room was again covered in light…

* * *

"I sensed him here. But… He's gone now," Grant said, walking away from the Port. 

Billy Kane grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no," He began, "You're telling me that we went on a wild goose chase based on your hunches, and you just tell me that he's not here!? Well, what if I don't give a shit what you think, and I decide that he's still here??"

Grant shook Billy's hand off and strode away. "Then I guess I'm going to look somewhere else, where I can't listen to a buffoon like you."

Gato Futaba chuckled. "Leave him be. You are in no position to threaten him."

"Ah, why don't you just go suck a fat one, you bloody bastard?" Billy replied.

"Bah, I don't know how anyone can stand you."

"Hey, **my** sister and brother-in-law like me just fine. Can't say the same for **your **sis, eh?"

"…" Gato left as well.

Billy grinned, watching these two too-sober (at least in his eyes) men leave. _Not in the port! Ha, the bloody sap! I'm the smoothest trash-talker there is._

* * *

Hotaru watched the next setting unfold. 

Just like her, Geese and Terry had been transported to some sort of other dimension… This time, their surroundings were covered in trees, grass, shrubbery… A thick forest, basically. A sun shone over it, shining exceptionally through several holes in the forest's canopy. There were three jade dragon statues, one behind the throne, and one on each side of the platform. Geese and Terry were fighting Chonshu on the same platform that Hotaru and the present Chonshu were on… Although it was quick to become 'just Terry' as Chonshu took the initiative in a way only he could- teleportation. Had Geese been prepared for it, he probably would've lasted much longer than the attack Chonshu had in store for him.

"**Teio**** Rojin Ken!**" Chonshu sent a small orb of chi energy that hit Geese in the chest.

"**Grrraaaaah**! **_Damn you_**…!" The orb seemed to grow bigger and bigger- finally, Geese was sent backwards and the orb flew towards Chonshu, who absorbed it.

Chonshu yawned, and Terry gritted his teeth.

"You put Geese out of the picture a little too fast for my liking."

"I suppose I did. But enough about him, I think it's time you and I fought, Terry."

"… Sound good," Terry said, putting up his fists.

"Then let's begin." Chonshu threw off his cape.

* * *

Joe hauled out a broken table. "Hey, Mai. Wanna know something? This week has gone to the **_dogs_**. Let's see, for one, Joe the Champ IV got 4 out of 5 stars from the critics, not the usual 5 out of 5 it usually gets. Then my wife's brother suddenly ups and goes back to the criminal business, seriously, what the hell is wrong with Billy Kane? If that wasn't enough, Yamazaki comes around and decides to go ape on us! To make matters worse, the Jins are back!"

"Not the Jins…" Mai said slowly. "**A** Jin."

"And why does it matter!?" Bob snarled, sweeping up some glass. "If there's one Jin, the other isn't far behind!"

"Shame I wasn't around for the fun," Axel Hawk said, examining the windows. "I was out taking part in some boxing championships for the whole year. Bob, this is going to cost a pretty penny."

"… Three years since Kim died."

"Mai?" Joe looked at her, puzzled.

"Remember eight years ago? Krauser and Tung died? Kim was arrested?"

"Yeah… How could we forget? That's what has me so pissed about that Chonshu-"

"Isn't it weird, though?" Mai went on. "How a child in his preteens could manage to murder Wolfgang Krauser, the greatest fighter of Eastern Europe, and Tung Fu Rue, the only real master of Hakkyokuseiken in the world?"

"The Jin have their ways. I'm not stupid, Mai. I know about the history of the Jin family. Well, a little," Joe said, wiping the sweat off his brow as he and Axel carried off the machine that one of the Kim brothers had landed in.

"Even so, that whole story in the media was… Fishy. I need to talk to Andy when I get back to Japan. Bob, where's Mary?"

"She and some of the others went over with Hon-Fu to the hospital. Why?"

"Tell her to get in contact with Terry when she comes back?"

"About this whole incident? Hell, I was thinking of doing it myself. Oh man, speaking of hospital…" Bob said, pointing to the TV above them. It was the only thing that Yamazaki had managed to not damage, and the news was reporting Yamazaki's death, shot by at least thirty-two bullets.

* * *

The fight had concluded… 

Although Chonshu was very fast and quite powerful, how much more powerful would his fists be than Terry's? Chonshu still had the physique of a young kid, as per the result of his immortality. Terry was able to keep up with him impressively, and also had much recent battle experience, and wasn't falling for any of Chonshu's teleportation tricks. Eventually Chonshu got a little rash, and jumped, intending to use a mid-air version of the Teio Rojin Ken.

That was when Terry slammed his fist into the ground. "**_POWER GEYSER!_**"

Chonshu had lost. "**_BAKA GAAAAA!!!!_**" He landed with a distinct thud on the pavement.

Hotaru watched anxiously as Chonrei entered the room.

"… Brother? Chonshu? What in the…" Chonrei crouches over Chonshu, examining him. There is a look of utter shock on his face… His expression changes to pain, then to distorted anger… "How could you do this to my brother…!? **YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE, MOUSSE HEAD!**"

The whole area exploded in a blue fire, as the dragon statues were no longer statues, but rather large skeletons… The fire danced around them, and Terry locked into battle with the older Jin brother.

The scene began to fade.

"… Why are we skipping this? Oh… Because he's knocked out…" Hotaru sighed.

"Huh!?" The scene was now inside a broken-down shed. Young Chonshu awoke, surprised to see himself in such a run-down place. "Where am I?"

"Chonshu!" Chonrei entered through a door in the shed.

"Chonrei… Where are we? The last thing I remember is that I lost to Bogard and- THE SCROLLS!" Chonshu said eagerly. "Did you get them!?"

"… I'm afraid not. Bogard and I fought to a draw before his friends came by, and Geese escaped in the confusion. Then again, so did we-"

"Chonrei… We have to get them! We absolutely **_must_**! Our destiny depends on it!"

"Brother, you…" Chonrei and Hotaru were both worried by the eager glint in Chonshu's eyes. Chonrei sighed. "You don't need to worry. We'll remove it from Geese's hands eventually."

"So, have you enjoyed watching my life story, Hotaru? Delta Park can do special things like this."

"Ack!" Hotaru whirled around- the present Chonshu was up, now. "You… Shouldn't you be lying down…?"

Chonshu stared down at his clothes. Although torn and ripped, his body looked good as new. "… I'll be fine."

"… I'm sorry," Hotaru bowed her head, "I really shouldn't have been-"

"Being a voyeur to my previous villainy? That's alright… Sit down, we'll watch the rest. It'll be a good way to pass the time, since all of Southtown is on the lookout for me, probably…" Chonshu sat down, whistling.

Hotaru cautiously sat down next to him.

The scene changed again. This time, there were two people yelling…

"What is this, now?" Hotaru said, watching Geese Howard and Terry Bogard fight in an epic battle.

"A battle of two fighting demigods… It's also the last battle of Geese Howard. We're reaching the point where Geese is going to fall off of Geese Tower.

"**RAGING- **Urrgh…**"**

"**POWER GEYSER!**"

"**GUWAAAAHH!**" Geese nearly fell out of a window completely, before Terry caught his hand.

"Geese! I've won… Now get out of Southtown!"

"Fine, Terry…" Geese said, hacking. "I've lost completely, now. But before I leave, there is something I have that I want you to take care of, for me." Geese releases Terry's hand.

Hotaru claps a hand over her mouth.

"You heard that Geese was knocked off the tower, right? That was only partly true- Geese willingly let himself die…" Chonshu said quietly.

Terry watches painfully, as Geese makes his second and final landing from Geese Tower. Chonshu and Chonrei are seen sneaking towards a set of scrolls resting on a pedestal…

"No!" Terry finally notices them. "Damn, the Jin…!"

"Terry Bogard! You fought well, but it's all over!" The young Chonshu said, taunting Terry.

The present Chonshu shook his head. "I look… So stupid."

"More like silly. You even sound the part, too."

"Maybe when you look back at it, yes… But I can't imagine what I would've done had Chonrei did what he did right… About… Now.

_RIIIIIIIIP!_

Young Chonshu turned to Chonrei, horrified… Chonrei had torn the Jin Scrolls to pieces, without even a second thought.

"… Chonrei… **_CHONREI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!_**"

Even Terry was absolutely shocked by Chonrei's actions.

"… Chonshu…"

"Chonrei, what madness possessed you to do that!? _The whole world**! THE WHOLE WORLD WAS OURS!**_" Chonshu grabbed Chonrei by the collar. "**_YOU IDIOT!_****_ YOU STUPID, STUPID ASS! WHY, I SHOULD-_**"

"Chonshu, enough!" Chonrei smacked him squarely on the cheek. Chonshu collapsed on the floor, crying.

"… Chonshu. Please understand me- the power of the Jins was eating away at our minds. Not just our minds, but our very souls. The power, and the need for power… It begets nothing but one's own destruction. Chonshu, look what happened to Geese! I've learned so much after participating in Geese's little game to get us all to fight each other… And with that, I've learned that the world really means nothing when you lose out on so much else. Chonshu… We've been wasting our lives away, and we need to live them normally- as just kids, and as adults as well. Chonshu… Don't you feel it?"

Chonrei helps Chonshu up.

"You're free- free from the burden of power."

"… Chonrei…" Chonshu's tears disappear. "Hey, Chonrei… You're right! It's gone… That thing tearing me apart, pushing me on to conquer the world…"

"Mousse head." Chonrei pointed at Terry.

"… Brat?"

"Wait for our rematch, when I'm better prepared."

"I, as well." Chonshu bowed.

Terry smiled.

The scene faded rather quickly- probably because Chonshu was in control of it, now.

"… Chonrei never got that rematch."

_That's right!_ Hotaru suddenly remembered- Chonshu had mentioned that Chonrei had died.

"… My ancestor killed him."

"Your ancestor?" Hotaru said quietly.

"… It happened three years after being under Master Kim's tutelage. Those were fun times…"

"Hey, Chonshu! Help us out with this!"

"Dong… You guys need to stop playing 'throw the pan like a discus'."

"Dong Hwan? Throwing a pan like a discus?" Hotaru laughed.

"I'm dead serious on this, Dong Hwan wasn't just problematic now, he was **always** like this. He had a habit of dragging Jae in his antics, too. I always helped them out whenever they messed something up. I don't remember the visual details too much, that's why you don't see anything… But I do remember teleporting onto the tree and getting the pan… But then I nearly fell off."

"Oh, that must've been bad."

"It wasn't, for I didn't land. And die. Heh."

"That's not a laughing matter."

"… Sorry. It was around this time that the brothers crashed an electric model plane into Master Kim's bedroom. They broke the plane then ran for it… I had to apologize for them so that they didn't get in trouble. Man, I did a lot for them. Me and my bro decided to take that plane and fix it… Oh, and improve on what the Kims did with it as well. See, there it is."

"Hmm?" Hotaru spots an altar to the side of the platform, and on it was something wrapped in two pieces of paper, as well as a pile of no less than three dozen opened envelopes. "I see, so it's in there. Hm? There's a broken wing, here."

"We kept sending it to each other over the mail, as well as letters asking each other how we were doing. The correspondence is right there. But… We never finished the plane."

"… What happened?"

"…" Chonshu couldn't speak anymore. Instead, he let Krauser do the explaining, as he materialized in another scene. It was the same scene at the bar, where Karnak Freeman appeared…

* * *

"Kain." 

"Yes, Rock?"

"… Something fishy's going on here. You've been listening to all night, and you know what I'm talking about." Rock was talking to Kain, pointing to the television that was still reporting the news of Yamazaki's slaughtering and his demise.

Kain had his back turned to Rock. "You think Jin Yuan may have something to do with why Yamazaki went insane?"

"Exactly… Kain, he's bad news."

"He'll be taken care of, soon enough. Trust me, Rock- when have I ever steered you wrong?"

"…" _How about now?_

"Ah, Grant, Gato… Where is Billy?" Kain said, as his friend Grant along with Gato Futaba entered.

"… That fool is grasping at straws in the Port." Gato said gruffly.

_

* * *

_

"… Oh dear."

"… Yes… All that stuff Krauser just dumped on me, Freeman attacking us… It gets worse," Chonshu told Hotaru.

Hotaru could've sworn that Chonshu struggled not to sound like he was choking.

"Chonshu?"

"… He kills Krauser."

Hotaru watches as the shadow of another man appears. "That's… Jin Yuan?"

Chonshu growled. "Yes. That arrogant bastard…"

"**KAISER…** **_WAAAAAAAAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"**_FOOLISHNESS!_**** HERE IS THE MIGHT OF JIN! _SHIN TEIO SYUKUKYO KEN!_**"

Hotaru watched with horror as Wolfgang Krauser was taken out by the four dragons…

"Oh my God…" _I was right… He didn't kill Krauser, he was framed. Krauser wanted him to live._

Chonshu gulped. "Yes… That's exactly what I thought. He flew so far, even considering how far I had ran already… I still need to speak to his son…"

"Leo? Leonard Krauser?"

"That would be him. I have no idea how I'll face him…"

Hotaru watched as young Chonshu haplessly had a bridge collapse under him. … She looked at Chonshu. He had buried his face in his hands. She watched as the scene skipped… Chonshu was kneeling on the floor… Beside him…

"Brother…"

"Chonshu…! It is good that I get to see you in my last moments…"

"No Chonrei… Please, by the heavens and all that is holy-"

"**PLEASE don't SAY THAT!**" Both young and present Chonshu screamed.

"Chonshu!" Hotaru said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Chonshu… My time up."

"Nono, Chonrei… We've been through everything together…"

"This path, Chonshu… I'm sorry… Maybe it's all my fault!"

"No it **_isn't!_**"

"This isn't the little brother I know… The ambitious little brother that I had… Chonshu. You must… You must do what I could not."

"But I can't," Chonshu said, gulping again. "I'm too weak. I'm nothing like him at all."

"… You are not. He gave his life for what he thought was right, and he didn't entrust you with a task if he didn't think you could do it."

"But… He couldn't even do it."

"Chonshu," Hotaru said, lifting up his chin, "From what I can tell, you guys were very close. He's your big brother, and I doubt he would do something as stupid as leave you with something you couldn't do. Maybe you were meant to do this at the right time. I think that's now, Chonshu."

"…" Chonshu looks at her. "… Do you believe in me, then?"

Hotaru nods.

Chonshu stands up. "… I'm going to leave Southtown."

"…"

"And find the pieces of the Scroll before Yuan does."

"I'll come with you."

"… Hotaru? I can't _risk_ you-"

"Look," Hotaru said, her chest puffing up, "I know how it feels to do things alone. I'm sure your brother would've wanted a companion with you."

"But-"

"No buts, I'm coming with you and that's final- there's nothing left for me in Southtown, anyway."

"Your brother, Gato-"

"He can wait; he's too hard-headed to talk to me now. Chonshu, please."

"…" Chonshu heads over to the alter and grabs a large case to the side. He then stuffs the plane (along with the pieces of the Jin Scroll wrapped around it) and the letters between him and Chonrei.

"… Hotaru, if you're going to be with me, you'll have to stick with me through thick and thin."

"No problem."

"Alright, it's settled. Take my hand."

Hotaru holds on to Chonshu's hand.

"We'll have to go somewhere else, anywhere but here."

"How strong is your Japanese?"

"I've learned thirteen languages in my few centuries here, and they're still firmly stuck in my head."

"Good. Because as I remember it, there's a trip to Japan and the ship is due fifteen minutes."

"I want to make a stop first before we leave."

"So do I."

"… Two teleports coming up."

"What, you mean you can teleport both of-"

Hotaru and Chonshu had teleported out of Delta Park, and onto one of the taller buildings outside.

"So-"

"Yes." Chonshu said, smiling to a breathless Hotaru.

* * *

"Ikotatsu! Come!" A small yellow ferret crawled onto Hotaru and perched itself on her shoulder. Chonshu looked around. He couldn't help but see how many… Ribbons, were in this room. Purple, blue, green, red (particularly red), polka-dotted, laced, etcetera. _I wonder how many she's got… Lots in here… More in the kitchen… Jesus, even the bathroom._

"I see you're looking at my silly collection, as Rock called it."

"Bah… Silly? He's an even bigger idiot now."

"Teehee… So, I'm done."

"Just the ferret?"

"I'm not bringing him. I left a note on the door… The laundry lady will feed her, she's a nice woman. I also brought some money, a journal, my clothes…" Hotaru said, lugging around her own bag.

"I have to pick up my clothes from Cheng as well. That's my stop. Do you need me to carry those for you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"To Cheng's then."

* * *

"Alex Dino! Kain's top man, Grant was just here! And so was your brother, Ms. Futaba! What're you two up to now…?!?" Cheng Sinzan said, glaring at the two as they entered Cheng's hotel. 

"Just here to pick up my clothes. By the way, Cheng, you'll never see me again- and my name's not Alex Dino… It's Jin. Jin Chonshu."

"**Ohsweetmotherof**-" Cheng facefaulted.

* * *

"So he lends you a room, but you don't use it?" 

"He lends it for his best employees. Considering that he found out who I am, I'm probably not allowed in here anymore. Oh well, I barely keep anything in here."

"… That's true… Just white shirts… Red pants… A dozen pair of this kind of set… What's this?" Hotaru holds up a Tae Kwon Do uniform that is colored in red.

"… That's the uniform I was going to use in the tournament that Master Kim was going to have me participate in, the one that was around the time Second Southtown was just getting built."

"Yeah, I heard that… And this… I recognize this." Hotaru grinned at the red silk clothing with the butterfly pattern that Chonshu had often worn in his younger years.

"Just give that to me!" Chonshu said mock-irritably, stuffing it in his case. Hotaru was still grinning. Chonshu rummaged through some drawers and grabbed some of the money he kept stashed away from working with Cheng.

Both of them turned- they heard footsteps.

"Right, we're out of here."

* * *

"… Right… Nearly there… Sorry- I can only teleport so many times…" 

"That's alright, we're nearly there anyway-"

"**HALT!**"

"Oh, no." Hotaru and Chonshu turned slightly- Bonne Jenet, the Kim brothers, and everyone else from the café… They were all chasing after the two.

"Hotaru! Whatever he tells you, they're all lies! Get away from him-" Jae Hoon cried out.

"Chonshu, get your ass back here!" Dong Hwan said, cutting off Jae Hoon.

"I thought you said I was **_cool_**! You break my bleeding heart, you lying bastard!" Chonshu replied, not stopping at all.

"Yeah, that's before I figured out who you were! Get over here right now so I can _give_ you a proper beating!"

"I could always run faster than you, Dong! You'll never catch me alive, hahahaha… Oh, crap."

"See what they mean by not tempting karma, fate, whatever?" Hotaru said, as she and Chonshu skidded to a halt. They were at Southtown port's entrance, but blocking their way was Kain's group- Rock, Grant, Gato... and Kain R. Heinlein himself.

"Ah, Jin Chonshu. Holding miss Hotaru Futaba hostage, no less!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't around before, Hotaru… But you can stop running now, you'll be fine-"

"Rock, please be quiet." Hotaru snapped. "Now do you mind? Me and Chonshu have something important to do-"

"You and Chonshu… **You!** What have you done to her?" Rock's red eyes glowed intensely at Chonshu.

Chonshu grinned and responded in kind, his own brown eyes staring back. "Nothing. This is of her own free will, I guarantee it, Howard. Do you mind listening to the lady, Heinlein?"

"I do, actually. I could let you pass, but you have to give me one thing: the Jin Scroll pieces! Hand them over!"

"Jin Scrolls!" Mai said, as she and the rest caught up behind Chonshu and Hotaru.

"Jin Scrolls? Even if I had pieces of them, why should I?" Chonshu asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't running this city down a second time enough for you?"

"Running it down a second time? Me?" Kain said, smiling mildly. "No… This town is bringing about its own ruin. The people are self-defeatist, and they do not even realize it. I only bring out the emotion in people by making Southtown the boiling point of emotion- it is the peak that those who maintain normalcy will ever reach, it is ever-consuming sorrow, it is mediocrity and weakness. Humanity should not be so dependent on feelings, but rather strength. If the peoples of our times cannot defend themselves from me, they simply lack the strength to do so. They don't deserve to exist-"

"**And you actually put up with this bullshit on a regular basis!?**" Chonshu interrupted Kain.

Kain scoffed. "Don't you know never to interject in a person's monologue-"

"Oh, right," Chonshu said loudly, "I forgot to wait for you to finish talking about how big your psychoanalytical **_penis_** is- excuse me, but I'd like to cut that part out altogether, and I mean that figuratively AND literally-"

"_Grant_." Kain gestured to Grant, who stepped forward.

"Enough with that, smartass. Now you'll feel the transcendent fist of Dark Karate."

"Grr… Stick with me, Hotaru?" Chonshu said, readying into a defensive stance.

"I've got your back…" Hotaru did likewise.

Rock stared at her. "Hotaru, you're really…"

"Hotaru, fight this foolishness!" B. Jenet said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hotaru retorted.

"I don't believe this…" B. Jenet shook her head.

"No need for violence, kids! I've got plenty of it! **WOOHOO**!"

"_Billy Kane_!?" Billy, coming from nowhere, landed between Chonshu and Hotaru and Kain's group.

"Billy! What's the meaning of this!?" Joe said, stomping his feet, irritated.

"Start running, now! **_DIYERIYERYERI… FIYAHHHH!"_** Billy sent a wave of scorching fire at the feet of Kain's posse, causing them to jump back. Billy ran past them- Chonshu and Hotaru followed without skipping a beat.

"Hey, wait! **Kachousen**"

Billy turned, and without wasting slammed his pole through the fan that Mai Shiranui had sent at him, and then, with a waving motion, covered the width of the street in flame. "That won't stop them forever! C'mon!"

"The ship's already left!"

"Not if my sister could help it!"

Chonshu and Hotaru, both wondering what the hell was going on, followed Billy onto the pier. The ship was still there, thank goodness for the two (now three) of them.

"Wow. Your sister's good… We're a few minutes late… And Southtown's usually stringent-"

"Oh that's bloody great, a talkative one-**_JUST GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!_**"

"Why are you helping us?"

"I'm doing it under orders of someone who was a friend of Tung's."

"You aren't kidding?" Hotaru said, looking a little surprised.

"I am not, bloody hell, just because I used to be a villain…"

"Billy, _come back here_!" Rock yelled.

"Wotcher, young Howard, you duffer! Don't worry, maybe you'll eventually smart up and join us!"

"Billy, what in the _hell_ are you talking about!?" Joe yelled.

"I can't hear you!! The ship's horns are too loud!!!!" Indeed they were- the ship, a full-fledged cruise boat, bellowed enormously, and the ship accelerated out of port. "See you all later, you suckers! Gahahahahahahahahaha!"

"… That was a close call." Chonshu said, taking a deep breath.

"… Excuse me, Mr. Kane…" Hotaru said, poking Billy, "Why are you helping me?"

"I'll explain that later. But you know what? You kids have had a rough night." Billy whistled, and headed off into one of the ship's corridors. "We're not going to argue the toss on this one, I need sleep and so do you- I'll tell you all about later, g'nite. Your rooms are… Err… What'd Lily say- oh yeah, 26. Ha! Funny, that, you'll have to share! Your's is that way! Later!"

"… Guess we'll be sleeping in the same room." Chonshu said, sighing.

"Oh, come on. You can't be all that bad of a roommate. Besides, I'm beat… I don't care about anything but resting right now," Hotaru smiled, heading in the direction Billy indicated.

"So am I… This must be the most intense night I've ever been through." Chonshu said, rubbing his head and following after her.

* * *

End of Chapter 12. 

Author's Note: _That sure was a long chapter, wasn't it? Took me… Quite a while to do it- oh, and much of the dialogue between Geese, Terry, and Chonshu in that scene where Chonshu transfers the two to Delta Park is taken straight out of Fatal Fury 3. I had to replay the game twice just to make sure I was getting it right. I did edit some of it, of course. Thanks for reading, happy holidays!_


	13. Intermission I

**Curse of the Jin**

Disclaimer: _I own none of these characters. All characters that come from Fatal Fury, etc. come from SNK. _

Author's Note: _Important. This fanfiction assumes that Real Bout Fatal Fury (and all events associated, including stuff that happened in RBFFS and RBFFS to an extent) happened in 1996. Also, a lot of things are going to be taken from the movies and other non-canon sources. Many liberties with the stories will be taken. This will become more apparent as time goes on. The fanfiction also assumes that Garou: Mark of the Wolves happens in 2006._

_Author's Note II: And now for a rather strange intermission, where Chonshu dreams he is a host for a call-in radio talk show._

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: _Intermission I_**_

* * *

_

**Jin Chonshu**: Hello, you're tuning in to **Jin Chonshu Live**. I'm your host, _Jin Chonshu_. I'll be taking all sorts of questions, as per the severe cost, yes, the _cost_, of taking this job. Why? Because we always get inane callers!

**Bizuki**: The director is going to have a fit with that one. Well, first caller is up.

**Jin Chonshu**: First caller, you're on **Jin Chonshu Live**, tell me what's on your mind?

**Some Guy**: Yeah, I'm wondering if Jin Chonshu is a phonetic simplification? Isn't it something like "Qin Chonxiu", or something?

**Jin Chonshu**: (_rolls eyes_) Problems like this should be taken up to SNK Playmore, not me, man. Frankly, I'd rather not be called 'keen-chon-soo' by the ignorant. Next caller!

**Some Other Guy**: Dude, teach me some of that teleporting shit! I'll pay you loads, my address is 12-

**Jin Chonshu**: (_click!_) Okay, dumbasses, it's time to get _one_ thing straight. I can't teach any of you Neanderthals my "teleporting shit"-

**Bizuki**: Can he even say that on the air? Could the caller even say that on the air? Oh, the FCC better not be listening to this.

**Jin Chonshu**: Because it's in my blood? You know, "The Blood of the Jins is the Blood of Death" and all that? It's a natural trait that I can't teach anybody. So stop calling me about it, goddamn it. _Next caller!_

**Another Caller**: Man, Chonshu, you gotta tell me how you move so fast. It would help if I want to just zip into the girl's bathroom and take a peek, there's a girl in my Chem class named Tina who's really-

**Jin Chonshu**: (_distinct slam_) (_accompanied by click!_) God, you **_think_** they'd put two and two together. You can't learn my uber-fast speed, because that's ALSO a natural trait! Even if you could use it, I wouldn't teach you shit, because going into a girl's bathroom? That's sick. I'm sure I'll see you in the news climbing through a window just so you could take a peek at a woman releasing waste. Damn, this is making my head hurt, and this is only the second call. Producer Bizuki, have I ever told you how much I frigging hate our callers?

**Bizuki**: (_smile_) It's one of many 'severe costs'.

**Jin Chonshu**: Bite your forked tongue! Next caller.

**Ryuji Yamazaki**: You owe me money, shorty.

**Jin Chonshu**: You can take it if you catch my Chinese ass, Yakuza reject.

**Ryuji Yamazaki**: Your ass is grass, Jin!

**Jin Chonshu**: Bugger off, thug! _click!_ What the flying **bleep** happened to screening our calls, producer!?

**Bizuki**: I've no idea how that one got past us.

**Jin Chonshu**: Damn it, must be the director's doing. He shouldn't joke around like that.

**Bizuki**: Next caller's up!

**Jin Chonshu**: Meh. What's your name?

**Seth**: Seth. And keep away from King of Fighters and we'll stay on good terms, yes? I won't have to mess you up that way.

**Jin Chonshu**: Oh, great, some moron who thinks that threatening me over my own show is enough to validate his weak-sauce attitude. Get off your high horse, don't complain just because you're a black guy in a sea of Asians in a fighting game made by the (gasp) Japanese. Sheesh. Next caller.

**Seth**: Hey, I'm not finished with you-

**Jin Chonshu**: Yeah, but I'm finished with **_you_**. (_click!_) Hey, you're on the air, go.

**Yukimura Sanada**: How do you shut up annoying girls? Kunoichi, for instance.

**Jin Chonshu**: Gee, I don't know, maybe you shouldn't have hired her if you felt sorry for her, **if** you already knew just by _looking_ at her that she was going to be a bit of a handful in the talking department. You sanctimonious nimrod. (_click!_) Next caller.

**Mai Shiranui**: I want a certain person to marry me, but he won't. Any advice?

**Jin Chonshu**: The magic 8-Ball says, "See Kyo's age". What do you know, it never changes! Just like your neverending quest to marry Andy Bogard. Just give up on it, you'll live healthier that way. (click)

**Bizuki**: I'm impressed, Chonshu. You actually gave sound advice there.

**Jin Chonshu**: Eh, it wouldn't have been so sound if I started making jokes about how Andy Bogard is a possible flamer. Next caller, hello, you're on **Jin Chonshu Live**.

**Yuga**: Ah, Chonshu. Are you still unwilling to go along with my proposition?

**Jin Chonshu**: I don't do deals with failures. Hell, I'm not even in the damn evil business anymore. Don't you have somewhere else to go? You know, get your ass kicked by Haohmaru? Or Asura, whoever gets to you first?

**Yuga**: Hmph. click

**Jin Chonshu**: Great, a moronic caller hung up by himself! Score one for progress!

**Bizuki**: Chonshu, _please_ stop insulting our callers. One of these days, it's going to have a negative effect on our ratings, rather than a positive one- politeness is eventually more valuable than rudeness.

**Jin Chonshu**: I'll _try_, ma'am, even though this show is a very _trying_ routine. Next caller.

**CATS**: How are you gentlemen!! You are on the way to destruction. You have no chance to survive make your time. (_click!_)

**Jin Chonshu**: Oh damnable hell, producer, it's those jokers again. They're probably in the station.

**Bizuki**: Yeah, that call was traced to inside the station. It'll be a good thing if they're in here.

**Jin Chonshu**: How do you figure that?

**Bizuki**: Because I need some target practice. (_grin_) (_pulls out the stick of Mi-Gou_)

**Jin Chonshu**: Right, please stay on hold while our producer beats the living shit out of the worst engrish speakers in history.

_The sound of bones breaking, bodies crushing, flesh tearing apart, people slamming into the walls, floors, ceilings, and the unearthly screams of Bizuki's victims fill the air. Jin Chonshu, meanwhile, has set the show to replay 'Pandora's Box 1' as Bizuki performs Pinball after Pinball attack._

**Bizuki**: Whew. Done here. Shall we get back to the show?

**Jin Chonshu**: Ewww, wipe off all that blood, producer.

**Bizuki**: Hah, whoops. Anyways, here's the next caller.

**Jin Chonshu**: Getting right to it. Next caller, you're on the air.

**The End**: What would you recommend for my eyes? They're ( **bleep**)ing everywhere, and a sniper can't exactly do well if his eyes are like mine.

**Jin Chonshu**: Clearasil. Ha, kidding, no, what I really mean is that there's nothing you can do. You're in your hundreds or something, right? You can't reverse advanced aging like yours. Sorry, I mean, you're a corpse. A photosynthesing corpse, but still a corpse. _click_ Next caller!

**Duck King**: You've got to know why the won't add me in anymore games…

**Jin Chonshu**: But you're in plenty of games-

**Duck King**: As a background character.

**Jin Chonshu**: … Well… I suppose it doesn't help that you're-

**Duck King**: What, I'm a background character _again_ in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum? Yeah, I heard that. How the (**bleep**) did YOU get in!?

**Jin Chonshu**: Don't have a hernia, man.

**Duck King**: You're a worthless, sardonic bastard, nothing like an expert musician like me. You don't got my skills!

**Jin Chonshu**: Yeah, right. Considering you were pulling an MC Hammer schtick before Real Bout Fatal Fury, and then afterwards started whoring yourselves out as another DJ for Southtown.

**Duck King**: Damn you!-

**Jin Chonshu**: Thank you very much for that call. (_click!_)

**Bizuki**: You've even gone and pissed off the Duck King.

**Jin Chonshu**: Is there nothing I can't do? Next caller, you're up!

**HK-47**: _Fact_: Your sarcasm sucks. _Suggestion_: Stop clogging up airwaves, meatbag.

**Jin Chonshu**: _Fact_: You're a gimmick. _Suggestion_: Go suck a dry one. (click) Next caller!

**Rugal Bernstein**: Shall we continue?

**Jin Chonshu**: Ah, Rugal. I suppose we shall.

**Bizuki**: Uh, Chonshu? What is all this about?

**Jin Chonshu**: Oh, you'll see… You begin, Rugal.

**Rugal Bernstein**: I've got one hundred secret bases scattered not only across the globe, but also underground and in space!

**Jin Chonshu**: I own a pocket dimension.

**Bizuki**: Sigh… It's a pissing contest then.

**Rugal Bernstein**: You got it! Well… That's not bad… I've got enough wealth to trump Donald Trump, Warren Buffett, and Bill Gates!

**Jin Chonshu**: I've got enough wealth to make all the combined dynasties of China seem like a lemonade stand!

**Rugal Bernstein**: Oh, and I suppose that's all in non-liquid artifacts? An ancient vase that could crumble at the touch of a toothpick? A model boat that's falling apart?

**Jin Chonshu**: Oh, ouch, you have me there. Well, I'm more effeminate!

**Rugal Bernstein**: My son's more effeminate! Wait, I mean…

**Jin Chonshu**: HA!

**Rugal Bernstein**: Grrrr… Foiled again! Another time, Jin! (click!)

**Jin Chonshu**: No need to be sore, hehe.

**Bizuki**: Are you _done_?

**Jin Chonshu**: Yeah, yeah… Next caller, you're up.

**A Poor Fool**: So you readily admit that you look like a girl? Ha, what a loser.

**Jin Chonshu**: Hey, mister clever! Why don't you go try conquering the world, maybe once? You've got the balls to call me a loser over the air, but do you have the balls to do that? Nope! At least I've got the mental fortitude to accept how people view my design- all you've got going for yourself is, what? Insecure insults? (click)

**Bizuki**: He touch a nerve?

**Jin Chonshu**: Nah, the whole thing is overplayed. Next caller, what do you want?

**SNK Fan**: Hey, yeah… Duck King has a point- why are you in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum? No, not trying to piss you off like the other callers, it's an honest question. Inquiring minds really want to know.

**Jin Chonshu**: The most polite call I've heard all day. I have to admit that there is a bit of shoto in me, albeit with a few tricks… That doesn't do much for the roster. However, I am a bit of a unique character in certain designs with comparison to a lot of others within the SNK universe. You know how Ryuhaku Todoh was added instead of Kasumi Todoh in SNK Vs. Capcom 2? And how Maki was added instead of Guy in the same game? Not to mention Raiden over Tizoc? Diversity is better for a game than adding just all the cool people in.

**Bizuki**: Well said.

**Jin Chonshu**: You are too kind, producer. Alrighty… Next caller, your question?

**Damnable Newbie**: Hey, so in SFAC, I can't pull off Yun's Mantis Slashes-

**Jin Chonshu**: One, you mean Yang. Two, this isn't a effing Capcom hotline! (click) Sheesh, the nerve of these people.

**Music Addict**: Hi, yeah… I'm not really here to ask a question, I was just wondering if you guys could play Pasta from the Garou Symphonic Soundtrack, the one you played yesterday?

**Jin Chonshu**: Other than the guy who asked why I was in NGBC, that's the best call today!

**Bizuki**: Right, just going to put it on…

**Jin Chonshu**: You do that. Also, have the commercials come on right after. I'm gonna have me a little nap… Man… This stuff takes a lot of energy out of you…

* * *

"Oh, what the douche?!" Chonshu said, waking from his stupor. He was sitting on a cold hard floor, covered in a blanket and having risen from a single pillow, and the room was rocking slightly. Oh yeah, they were on a ship, and… Wait, what in the hell was that dream all about? Some Shinto priestess named Bizuki, and he was still a kid…

Damn, and he thought he was used to sleeping on the cold floor of a ship…

Well, Hotaru was already up and about, the only thing on the bed was sheets and a pillow…

And Billy Kane-

"Excuse me, sir, are you awake?" A soft female voice said, from behind the door of the room. "My brother, Billy, is out on the top deck. As is Miss Hotaru- my brother wants to speak to you, sir."

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter 13.

Author's Note: _Happy New Year, guys. Hope you enjoyed that, I needed the intermission to figure out how to go about the next few scenes…_


End file.
